Not Yet
by Addy.is.not.a.Laddy
Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet and he and C.C. want to keep it that way. Nunnaly has trouble coping with being the Empress, and Suzaku is torn between helping her and hating himself for wanting to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: We all know Lelouch isn't dead. However, here is the **_**why, how**_**, and **_**for how long**_**.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old. I don't own, you know the drill.**

**Authour's Note:** **This chapter has been rewritten... Completely. Important details were preserved, of course, but it's all changed. I decided to completely revamp the first few chapters while I'm still early on in this fic, having only just reached chapter 10. If enough people ask, I will post the original chapters fro the edits elsewhere, but I figured replacing them was the best bet for now. All the original publish dates will be preserved at the bottom of each chapter, along with subsequent edits.**

**To all you new readers, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pain bloomed across his chest as he slowly came to. His breath hitched as he tried to figure out what was going on since his memories were hazy. He tried to sit up, and the pain in his chest burned even more so he let himself fall back. With the pain, a flash of memory hit him, and he remembered. He was… dead? Was he dead? It hurt to be dead, if he was. But, the pain was only in one place, so surely it couldn't be hellfire.

It was dark.

No. It wasn't dark. Lelouch opened his eyes, not realizing that they had been shut. A small amount of light filtered in through the blinds of the window of the room he was in. He blinked, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He tried to sit up again, and with a hiss as his breath whooshed from his lungs.

He looked around, slowly taking in his surroundings as he supported himself with his arms bracing against his seat. There was an office chair, and a desk. Lelouch realized he was sitting on a couch, and there was blood staining the ground near him and the couch he was lying on. He took a slow breath and noted how it burned his lungs, before unbuttoning the button-up shirt someone had put on him.

Who had dressed him? More importantly, _who_ saved him? Why? _How_ had they managed to save him?

Lelouch finished unbuttoning the shirt and stared at his gauze-wrapped chest in amazement. It wasn't stained with blood. Normally, moving to sit up would have opened the wound, but apparently it was sutured or something, because he wasn't bleeding out again. He looked around again, trying to figure out what was going on. He noticed an abandoned IV in the corner, and saw his emperor's outfit shredded and bloody next to it. The white clothing was so stained with blood that Lelouch wondered how he could possibly still be alive.

He began to panic, realizing that if anyone found him alive, or even dead right where he was, it would be extremely bad for Zero Requiem. He took a deep breath, and it hissed out between his teeth. He had gotten caught up in thought, and had somehow been ignoring the burning pain that was worse every breath he took.

Selfishly, for a moment, he was glad that he was alive. He hadn't died like he had intended to. Secretly, as Suzaku had stabbed him, Lelouch had been afraid. He had been afraid that when he died, the only place to take him would be hell. As atheist as Lelouch had been in life, as he died, he prayed he wouldn't go to hell. He had thought for sure though, as his vision slowly faded away, that the desperate voice of his sister couldn't have been a worse hell.

His mouth tasted odd, and his tongue was like a dry sock. It reminded Lelouch of the single hangover he had ever gotten, at one of Milly's parties. Milly. Nunnaly. Rivalz. His heart clenched painfully as he wondered whether his sacrifice had actually done any good, or if it had just been pointless.

He jumped in surprise, looking to the door as the doorknob to the office room turned and someone entered. Lelouch realized who it was and let himself fall back to lie on the couch with a slight chuckle. He winced at the movement to his chest from laughing and from lying back down.

"Of course. You _would_." He said, his annoyance and amusement plain in his voice.

C.C. looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Of course. You are still under a contract, after all. You've gotten the closest to being able to fulfill my wish, so I couldn't just let you die. Besides," she smirked, "You didn't want to _die_; you just needed everyone to think you were dead. My way works better." Then she started laughing. "Everyone hates you, just like you wanted. Suzaku had taken up his mantle well, and Nunnaly is in mourning. Since you claimed the throne and Nunnaly is your next of kin, she's going to be crowned the empress as soon as she calms down."

A pained look passed over Lelouch's face, and he closed his eyes. After being silent for a few minutes, he sighed.

"Help me up, C.C." he said quietly.

"Is that an order, your _majesty_?" she asked tauntingly. He chuckled.

"Please, C.C.? We have to get out of here. Where are we, anyway?" he asked mildly, wincing as C.C. helped him sit up properly and get to his feet.

C.C. let go of him, reaching into a tote bag she had over her shoulder. She pulled out some pain pills, a bottle of water, and a heavy jacket with a hood before answering.

"An office building just outside the Harajuku ghetto. It was far enough from the parade float to avoid riots, and close enough that you didn't actually die of blood loss before we could get here." She said, shrugging. Lelouch saw that she was hiding something, but he ignored it. Whatever she was hiding wasn't important, or she would have told him. She would save his life just to risk it again so quickly. He took the pills and water she offered, swallowing them in one go, before shrugging the jacket on and putting up the hood.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Not as long as before, but I think it is much improved. I'm working through chapter to chapter, and at least the first 4 or so chapters will be banged into shape, maybe even with complete rewrites on each of them. All the important stuff is still here, so hopefully the improvements are enough. If you are reading this and find that you like this chapter, but hate the next one, or maybe all the sudden the writing sucks, then that's probably because it hasn't been edited yet. Check the edit dates, and keep checking back for improved edits!**

**Posted: 12/13/09 1:20 AM PST  
Edit: 12/16/09 10:18 PM PST  
****Edit/ Rewrite: 4/7/10 9:07 PM PST  
Rewrite: 8/26/11 16:03 PST**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: We all know Lelouch isn't dead. However, here is the_ why_,_ how_, and _for how long._**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, blah blah blah.**

**Authour's Note: Edit for this chapter is done. I fixed the little issues that it had before, and I laugh at how silly some of the errors were.  
**

* * *

As C.C. helped him across the room and to the door, he began to question her. "What time of day is it?" The light coming in through the window could have been from streetlamps, or it could be from a setting or rising sun. He didn't want to try and guess.

"Night."

Lelouch sighed again, and winced when the action sent a fresh wave of pain through him. He had thought the pain was already nearly unbearable. "That makes this a lot easier. What floor are we on, and will I have to use stairs?"

"The twentieth. There is an elevator directly across from this office." She tilted her head thoughtfully before walking over and grabbing her back before going back to stand near him. "Are you hungry? I have another miniature pizza." C.C. offered him a small box from the bag, with a teasing smile.

Lelouch knew he had to take food with pills he had just taken, or he would get sick, so he took the proffered pizza and ate it in silence. The ground flew up to meet him almost as soon as he had finished eating. C.C. caught him and threw his arm over her shoulder, ignoring his yelp of pain. She adjusted her tote bag, and helped him to the door. The bloody couch and IV were going to be 'taken care of' she assured him. He didn't feel well enough to ask how that would happen.

Together they limped to the outside of the building and stood in front of Lelouch vi Britannia's parade float car, Lelouch hissing curses under his breath. No lights were on for a few blocks on for good half mile on either side of them. In two rows stood the clasps that had been used for 'traitors' only a little more than a day before. There was the float were Lelouch vi Brittania had perished. The night made the scene surreal, and it didn't help that Lelouch was beginning to feel lightheaded. Lelouch felt like cursing at C.C., mostly because he had assumed that she had managed to get him farther away from the scene of his death than this. The streak of blood that marked where he had slid down the ramp ended in a dark pool that make Lelouch grimace more than he already had been. He wondered again how he was alive before dismissing the question.

_'I'm alive now.' _he told himself firmly before tearing his eyes away from the float. Not soon enough.

The memories he had been trying to repress jumped out at him, and he couldn't stop them.

_He remembered the burning, stabbing pain as he fell back, and slid down the ramp directly in front of his sister. She had gently taken his hand, seeming to not believe the proof in front of her eyes. He heard Nunnaly's words, as if through water. "I love you, big brother!" she cried to him, clutching his hand as tears flooded her vision. His blood was staining her hands._

_"Yes... I...destroy worlds... and... create worlds..." He whispered with what he had thought was his last breath. He didn't have the energy to take in another breath, and he was getting more tired by the second. The pain seemed to dull._

_His eyes only half open felt like lead weights. He tried to keep his eyes open so his last sight would be of his sister, but they felt like they weighed more by the second. Giving up, he let them slide closed. "No! Brother, open your eyes! - BROTHER!" Her screamed last word and, -her voice had cracked at the end of the word from tears- although dim, it cut him to the core. He was in anguish that he was hurting his sister, but he knew she would be better off from this. Her future was secure._

**_'The chain of hatred is over.'_**

He felt tears flood his own eyes, and would have collapsed, if C.C. hadn't been holding him up. Weakly, he said "Let's... get out of this place... there should be an alley that cuts straight to the Shinjuku ghetto from here." Remembering his sister's voice was too much. It hurt him so much more than his last words to Suzaku as Suzaku had shoved the sword through him. Worse than the sword itself.

Lelouch regretted letting Suzaku try to kill him. Suzaku probably would hate himself for the rest of his life. Suzaku had asked for punishment- wanted to die, even- but until that point it had been denied him. He had felt guilty even before Zero Requiem, but he had assumed he would be dying so he had thought the guilt would just disappear.

He shook the images, the memories, out if his head. He had to concentrate. To put one foot on front of the other across the dark street, and into the darker alley was all he could let himself think about. Lelouch and C.C. pressed themselves to the dark walls of the ghetto more than once to avoid patrolling officers, or random pedestrians at the late hour.

(Linebreak)

Suzaku had stood through the cheers of the people, because only those who _really_ knew Lelouch realized what had _actally _just happened. Kallen understood, and as all those who had understood, she let tears fall as she realized how great a man the world had just lost. She already knew she had lost a man she had loved, despite his plotting, betrayal, and flaws. Suzaku could hardly believe what he had done. _'I... murdered him...' _he thought dimly, as shock came, and he pushed it away. He didn't have time for that. His life wasn't his own any more. The path now was set, and he had to walk it.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" The cries rang out, quickly becoming a unifying chant. '_Yes,' _Suzaku realized. _'This is really the best, _worst_ punishment for my sins. I __will__ live on, no matter how much guilt I feel. I'll do it for Nunnaly, since she is what Lelouch died for._' Grimacing, and as burning tears fell from his face, he slid agilely down the ramp. He placed his fingers against Lelouch vi Brittania's throat for a pulse, ignoring the frantically crying younger sister. _'Nothing.'_ He stood, and firmly told himself he wouldn't allow his voice to crack.

Proudly, confidently, Zero announced "Lelouch vi Brittania, 99th Emperor of the empire of Brittania is **DEAD**!" He took a deep breath. **"LONG**_**. LIVE. JUSTICE**_!" His proclamation rang proudly across the open space despite how Suzaku actually felt. Suzaku inside him cried for Lelouch's death, but Zero couldn't. Wouldn't. This was what Zero Requiem had been for, it all had been for this moment. Now, the world could be rebuilt the right way.

_'The chain of hatred is over.' _he thought grimly. Lelouch's dream could be realized.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you tehnamesseli and autofall99 for the kind reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. SpacePirateGirl, you made me feel a lot better about this chapter. Thanks for the amazing compliment. Himig, your short, sweet review was nicely worded, and I hope this chapter does amuse you. Also, the plot is a lot more twisted than you yet realize. :P I'm not done by a long shot!**

**Please leave constructive criticism. R&R.**

**Written 12/14/09 Published at 8:50 PST**  
**Edited/Rewritten 4/7/10 9:39 PM PST**  
**Edited/Rewritten: 8/27/11 18:59 MST**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: We all know Lelouch isn't dead. However, here is the why, how, and for how long.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old. No money and all that jazz.**

**Authour's Note: really should rewatch the whole series before editing this, again. XP But, it takes more time than I could possibly have. On the plus side, this chapter has been edited. The content is essentially the same, but word choice and small details have been changed. Hopefully it will contribute to the overall flow of the fic.  
**

* * *

Together, the mismatched pair staggered to the ghetto. C.C. was essentially carrying him for a large portion of the walk, but she didn't complain. She wasn't weak.

She did haveto leave Lelouch in a remote and deserted alley underneath some empty boxes so she could find living arrangements, but was back quickly to carry the prone and sleeping form of Lelouch Lamperouge back to their new apartment. It was already furnished, because the previous owner had been assassinated due to some unscrupulous activities, and the ex-emperor's policies on drug transactions.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs to the second level of the apartment complex. Luckily, it wasn't a high-rise, but it was 5 stories on total. C.C. gently lay Lelouch down on the couch in the front room, before pulling his shirt off of him. There didn't seem to be any opening of the wounds. In fact, C.C took off the bandages, and decided he no longer needed them. She hadn't expected the transfusion to work so well... or so quickly.

C.C. shook Lelouch's arm gently, and he opened his eyes blearily. "I think your wounds will be healed by tomorrow." she announced to the exhausted half asleep teenager, as she picked up a phone and dialed Pizza Hut. "The transfusion is working faster than I thought it would, but I don't think that we will be able to escape for at least a month anyway." She grinned at him, as he took in what she was saying. He examined himself, and froze when he saw how quickly he had been healing. He wasn't really even in as much pain any more.

"C.C. ... Whose blood did you give me?" he asked, quietly. "No human heals this fast." He knew the answer already. She had given him the only blood she had on hand.

"Mine, since no one else's was available. I guess my healing properties worked their way into your wounds." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, she pulled out her tote bag that seemed to have so many useful things in it. From it, she drew a pair of scissors, and a bottle of hair bleach. "We have to get you disguised quickly, the pizza guy will be here in a half hour... or it's free~!" C.C.

Lelouch's eyes widened comically in fear and he attempted to escape, but is wounds had slowed him down too much. Even if they didn't hurt as much, his range of motion was almost nothing. Lelouch had only let professionals cut his hair since he was young. He feared the haircut and he wasn't even sure why. He tried to hide, but she quickly found him. Slowly, he was marched to a chair in the kitchen, where he sat as she cut away his hair. She knew he would look horrible if it was too short, so she settled for leaving it about three inches long, and making sure his bangs didn't do their trademark pattern. She swept up the hair on the floor as Lelouch admired the job she'd done.

After the traumatizing experience of the haircut, C.C. approaching him with a foul-smelling concoction in a bottle was almost too much. He had tried to jump out of his chair, but had only ended up doing a faceplant and hurting himself.

Not even a minute after his hair had finally reached the dark honey color (surprisingly not platinum blond), the pizza guy arrived. C.C. decided to test the disguise by sending him to pay the poor pizza guy. If the unsuspecting pizza guy recognized Lelouch, C.C. would kill him. Lucky for the pizza guy, he thought nothing was unusual about the blond with wet hair and a towel on his head that answered the door. Lelouch didn't feel relieved until the money changed hands and the door was closed, but C.C. had a smug look on her face. She seized the box from him, and was halfway done with the pizza before he had finished his first piece.

"Wpht negtht?" asked C.C. through a mouthful of pizza. She was sitting on the kitchen table looking at Lelouch. She had gotten him this far, and wanted him to start helping keep them both out of trouble. It was his identity that could ruin everything, not hers. Unfortunately, she had to empty her mouth before Lelouch could understand her question. "What next?" she finally said, after swallowing.

"Jobs, first thing tomorrow. We need to get money before we can get out of here." he said, and slumped on the couch. "You did a good job with the disguise. Also, I've been thinking over an alias... I can't go by Lelouch any more... it's hardly a common name. Everyone knows I'm dead, and it needs to stay that way." he paused for a moment. "And, we need to greet our new landlords tomorrow morning." He stood and walked towards his new bedroom. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep. I believe we're safe for now."

He felt all wrong, but he thought that was because he should have died. He had drifted off the instant he had gotten to his bed, before C.C. even had a chance to respond to his statement, or comment about the change in his personality.

'_I should go to sleep too. Tomorrow will be a long day.' _C.C. thought mildly as she wandered back to her bedroom in the apartment. There were two bedrooms, so Lelouch would have his own. She layed Lelouch's blanket over him, smiling slightly, before going to her own bed for once.

She had nightmares that night.

_Another bomb dropped. The war was in full swing, and she couldn't get away. Terror washed over her as she wondered if her code could save her from being completely blown up. A few seconds later, she found it could save her, and wished it couldn't.  
_

Flash!

_Another memory. Burning at the stake. She had gotten too close to these people, and of course they had betrayed her. After all this time, why had she expected anything else?  
_

Flash!

_Now they were in the world of C. Marianne, C.C.'s first love, was disappearing. Charles grabbing Lelouch by the throat, and the failed attempt to transfer the curse of the mark to his son. C.C. was almost sad that Lelouch's father had died before Lelouch had gotten the code, because that was the only way... No.  
_

Flash!

_She saw Lelouch being stabbed in her mind's eye, even as she prayed in the church. Her panic had driven her to flee towerds the place she knew his body would be  
_

Flash!

_A sobbing and desperate C.C. dragged Lelouch from the parade float, despite all her insistence that she had agreed with Zero Requiem. She couldn't imagine why she had agreed, especially since he had been so, so close to fulfilling her wish.  
_

Flash!

_C.C.'s desperate transfusion, and her cry of joy when Lelouch's heart restarted. She had nearly killed herself trying to save him. In fact, she might have actually killed herself a few times to save him. _

_It had been worth it.  
_

* * *

**A/N: ****This chapter is much improved from its previous incarnation. I beat it properly into shape, I think. All it needed was a little love, and a firm hand! And some characterization. XP I apologize if the continuity is off on the chapters. I'm trying not to let that happen, but it sometimes does. **

**Published 9:45 PST 1/23/10**  
**Edited: 4/7/10 9:47 PM PST  
Rewritten: 8/28/11 0:43 MST  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: We all know Lelouch isn't dead. However, here is the **_**why, how**_**, and **_**for how long**_**.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this series because I am A: Not in Japan. B: barely 16. And best of all, C: poor.**

**Authour's Note: Hey, let's write this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Suzaku walked into his new room and sat slowly in a chair while his guard finally left him in peace. The man walked out briskly, and left Suzaku alone in the room that had been given to him so he could live at the main castle. He was completely exhausted, but not until the guard had left was he able to slump over and stop acting like his energy knew no bounds. The last 24 hours had been a whirl of color, sound and activity, and he had run through it numbly, playacting and being a good boy by doing his part as the new Zero. The door to his room closed, and he stood wearily, walking over and locking the door. Suzaku pulled off the helmet, and unfastened his cloak, throwing them to the floor. He had led so many different meetings, and nobody had mentioned that the seemingly superhuman Zero needed sleep. He had accepted the mad rush of activity, and now that he finally had a chance to slow down, the day's numbness was wearing off.

Once he finally noticed the dull numbness was wearing off, all he wanted was for it to return. His heart began aching and burning. He grabbed a pillow off of the bed that had been prepared for him, and held it to his face to muffle the sounds of his cries of agony and frantic sobbing. He had murdered his best friend, and whether or not it was part of Zero Requiem had become irrelevant. He had promised himself some time to deal with the grief, and now, it was his few minutes he would spare for himself. He was only 19, hardly more than a boy, yet, he was now expected to run a whole country. He allowed himself a small moment of that selfishness before shoving it into another cry of grief, and letting it go. He couldn't afford anything besides this few minutes of stolen time alone in a room with his agony. He would only allow himself this once. So, he poured all of the pain of everything into the remaining minute he left for himself. He had set a timer before this began because he knew that would be the only way his grief would ever stop pouring out.

Into his cries, he poured his apologies to Lelouch, and his anger at Lelouch for all the murder the man had done. He poured all the grief for the rest of his life and the time he had already wasted in a pointless hate. He wasn't even sure how effective the pillow was, although no one had run to his aide as of yet. He heard somehow, over his cries, a softly beeping alarm, and his voice choked off, silence engulfing the room. His head throbbed and his throat was raw, although he had only been crying for a total of 3 minutes. He accepted all these things, and let the silence accompany him as he slowly undressed the remaining clothes he was wearing, and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower before he stole a few hours rest and threw himself back into the frenzy of activity and sound. He let the hot water wash away the tears on his face, and the snot that had run from his nose. Murder or not, life had to go on. His grief had been all the more dramatic, because what most people did over the course of their entire lives, he had done in a few minutes. He would allow no more cracks in his façade.

When he stepped out of the shower, he couldn't see his reflection because of how steamed the mirror had gotten. At that moment, he decided never to look at his reflection again. When he looked into the mirror, all he would see would be Zero's mask, and the life he had willingly chosen to punish himself with. He dried himself quickly, before he could waver in his resolve, and slipped into his bed, hoping to at least pass into sleep easily. He had no control over his dreams however, and whatever he tried to do, his dreams would allow him the grieving and nightmares he lacked in wakefulness

---

Suzaku stood frozen, the horror of what he was about to do already setting in. The second people started to react to his presence, he flared the giant cape he was wearing and ran at full tilt towards the giant float, his stomach icy at what he was about to do. He used both a knightmare and Orenji-kun as boosts to help propel him towards his condemned friend who sat before him, his body reacting automatically because of his military training. He wanted so badly to stop, to run away from what he was about to do, and his stomach seized as he jumped past a startled and chained up Nunnaly.

Another jump and he sprang to land lightly in front of Lelouch vi Brittania, the most hated man in all of the world. He could see real fear in his best friend and worst enemy's eyes, but that was quickly replaced by resignation and acceptance. Lelouch played his part by yelling and pulling out a gun so that it looked like he had _tried_ to defend himself. Suzaku drew the sword that he had been given, knocking the gun out of the other man's hand, and got into the position to run Lelouch through. That they had both done so much to make every millimeter of this believable for the entire of the rest of the world, it was incredible. If it was too easy, it would have been more suspect. He tried so hard to stop tears from spilling over onto his face, but he couldn't conceal the face he made as he screamed rage and despair in his head. His only gratitude at that point was that nobody could see his face through Zero's mask.

Lelouch smiled grimly, and Suzaku understood that it was a smile also of satisfaction from a long plan finally coming to fruition. The smile faded to a sad one, before become a gasp of pain and surprise as Suzaku ran him through. All of the tears Suzaku had been holding back began to start leaking. "L-Lelouch." he choked out in horror.

"This is also a punishment for you." Lelouch said quietly as he leaned in toward the sword, holding his stomach. "You will be a defender of justice and wear a mask forever... You will no longer be able to live as Suzaku Kururugi..." He gently placed his hand at the side of the Zero mask, in a seemingly gentle caress. Suzaku couldn't think through all the pain of what he had had to do. "You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world... Eternally..."

"I accept... that geass..." Suzaku said through clenched teeth. He would help with that wish, because it was his punishment, and because it was now his duty. Lelouch relaxed, and his bloodstained hand left behind a trail where he had touched. Suzaku jerked the sword out of Lelouch's thin frame quickly, so that he caused him as little pain as he could.

Lelouch slumped to the ground, and Suzaku felt pangs of guilt for his death not being quicker. His stomach went from icy to tied in knots and he fought the urge to violently throw up as the greatest man he had ever known tumbled down the slope leading to his chair and rested right in front of his poor sister, bleeding and dying. She had stared at her brother in disbelief for a moment, before taking his hand as it seemed to hit her that her only brother was dying. Something inside Suzaku broke, and it was at this moment that Suzaku was able to take control of his dream. He threw off his helmet, and slid down to where Lelouch's body lay.

He cried tears of agony, and held Lelouch as he passed on, with Nunnaly crying next to him. He didn't apologize, but he cursed the fact that he had had to do this, even if it was what the rest of the world needed.

---

Suzaku woke up gasping and retching. If he had eaten anything recently, he would have seen it again. He got up quickly, and took another fast shower before dressing up as Zero once more. He felt the mask he slid on was like a bag put onto someone's head before it was removed by a guillotine, although he knew the simile was grossly off. Today was the first day of the rest of his punishment, and he walked calmly out of his room, towards whatever meetings he had scheduled next. The chain of hatred was at least over.

--- --- ---

Lelouch woke with a start, and he was breathing heavily, sweating. He had already forgotten his dream. He threw off his blanket, and it vaguely registered that hadn't had one over him when he fell asleep. C.C. was in the kitchen, wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. He blinked spastically, and rubbed his eyes a bit, deciding firmly that he was still asleep. That was, until she decided to speak.

"Have you thought of any clever alias? We go job hunting today, and you get to put your geass to the use of forcing employers to believe that you have all of the proper paperwork until we can procure some." She gently eased the eggs out of the pan onto a plate that had apparently been left by the previous owner. Also, a cup of orange juice was beside it. "You seem to have finished healing, as well." She said mildly, as Lelouch stood up and walked towards the table.

"I feel a bit tired, but my wounds are healed, yes. It's amazing. Mostly, though, I guess I'm probably just happy to be alive."

C.C. smiled lightly, and placed the food in front of him before taking out a slice of cold pizza from the fridge to use as her breakfast. Her raised eyebrow reminded him of her other question.

"My alias will be Alexander Asakura, because I am a half Japanese, and my blonde hair looks natural. Blonde may have been the best way to go as far as a disguise, but I have to be able to explain it away by being a bastard child of a Brittanian with a Japanese servant mother. That won't raise as many questions, because I doubt that any of the old racism is gone in these parts of Japan." He ate his breakfast slowly, thinking at a hundred miles an hour. He thought about the close likely available jobs, their implications, the treatment of the employees and so on, and shuddered. "We'll apply at the closest convenience store today, and then fan out from there. We should be able to get a job quickly. How long until you will be able to procure those false documents?"

C.C. had just finished her pizza, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "A week. At most, two." She smiled ruefully, and added "If you want a rush order, then I can get them in three days."

He gave her an odd look before responding. "As soon as you can. I'll get some better clothes on, and go start getting applications. Hopefully everyone will have gone back to work today." He got to the bathroom and took a quick shower, before changing into the clothes that C.C. had left for him. He got the vague impression that they were acting like a married couple, and it unnerved him less than it probably should have. They had gotten closer over the last couple of years, although not as much during the time that Lelouch had ruled as emperor. Considering it was just the two of them together, it wasn't an unforeseen prospect, either.

Once he got into his clothes he combed out his now blonde hair, and wiped off a portion of the bathroom mirror to admire the effect that short blonde hair had on him. It made him look very foreign, except his obviously Japanese eyes. He definitely didn't look like Lelouch any more.

--- --- ---

Nunnaly smiled serenely as her nurse bustled off to do something. The nurse was relieved that Nunnaly had stopped crying, and she was happy to get the small break that Nunnaly offered. Once Nunnaly was confident that she was alone, she wheeled her chair towards her desk, and climbed awkwardly out of her wheelchair.

She pulled off her cumbersome dress and used her arms to pull herself towards her desk. She got her arms into position, and proceeded to do as many pull ups as her arms could handle. Unfortunately, it wasn't many, but she was determined. She was sick and tired of everything she couldn't do. She wanted to be able to prove herself, and since she couldn't use her legs, she wanted to strengthen her arms. After she fell from her position at the desk, she did a modified version of the push-up, and some other various arm exercises before stretching and putting her dress back on. She had managed to get herself back into her wheelchair and calmed down her breathing by the time the nurse came back in.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wrote this amidst all the crap going down at my house during my spring break. I just went back and looked, and I apologize for all of the angst in the first part of the chapter. I swear, it's the last bit for a little while! I would apologize about the long time since my last post, but I think my readers have figured out by now that my posting is erratic and spastic at best. I won't bother promising any more posts, because that usually inhibits my ability to write. I may come through and rewrite this chapter though, because I was very dissatisfied with how it turned out. Oh, and I am supposed to plug ****maxride4life, and tell you to go read her stuff. She advertises for me, I advertise for her. We both get more readers, and everyone is satisfied. Have a nice day, y'all! **

**Posted 4/1/10 11:26 PM PST. Edited 4/4/10 6:26 PM  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and everyone else have to deal with life as it comes. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All out of any ideas on how to say it ain't mine. I do wonder though, why I even bother.  
**

**Authour's Note: Had this in the works almost right after I wrote chapter four. I already have the next chapter started, too. Maybe I'll have completed it by the time I have actually posted this chapter. I wrote a songfic _'Broken_' during the time between this post and my last. I believe that the attitudes of Nunnaly expressed in that fanfic will extend to this fic as well, so if you want to better understand Nunnaly in terms of my fanfiction, or possibly even in general, go check it out.**

**_Important_**: **_I rewrote the nightmare scene of the previous chapter, and renamed the chapter Nightmare! instead of Alive! If you have not read the edit, please do so, so that the story will make more sense in the future._**

* * *

Nunnaly stared out at the world, her eyes wide, but her gaze steady. She had a sweet smile on her face, and Zero stood behind her, holding her wheelchair. There were cameras everywhere, and nervousness tingled in Nunnaly's hands. She nodded to the man behind her, and he marched resolutely forward towards the throne that awaited Nunnaly. She exuded serenity despite her inner turmoil and pain. Her brother had died barely two days before, but she didn't look like it was bothering her at all, at least outwardly. Zero behind her exuded the same calm that she did, despite the fact that his face was hidden. Nunnaly had heard whispers of a commotion in Zero's room the night before, but he had been left in peace as she had asked. She was glad for it, because he seemed to have worked out what he needed to.

The crowds around were cheering loudly for her, and it was so much different than the silence that had accompanied her brother's assassination. She was cheered at least by the fact that her brother's death had made room for so much joy, and she didn't have it in her to resent any of them for their happiness. A tall woman with bright lavender hair stood smiling beside the throne, gently holding one side of it as if to assure her of its presence. Every inch the wheelchair got closer seemed to take longer, and it was a taste of eternity before Nunnaly actually made it to the throne.

Zero picked her up gently, kindly, and set her softly onto the throne, before standing opposite Cornelia beside Nunnaly. Then, he strongly proclaimed, "I present to you Nunnaly vi Brittania, 100th Emperor and 7th Empress of the Holy Brittanian Empire!"

She let the rest of the day's events wash over her. Here she was, beginning the rest of her life. Meetings had been going on since the day before with her as acting empress anyway, but Zero had made it clear that she needed to be presented before much longer. A nation needed a figurehead to look to, and after only a day, they were floundering for lack of one. The one thing that united everyone was their hatred for her brother and despite the pain it caused her, she did not fight it. She knew that Suzaku was the one parading as Zero, but she wasn't sure when the best time to tell him she knew was.

---

Suzaku quietly wheeled Nunnaly into her room, and was about to leave when he heard her cough slightly.

"Can you stay? It'll only be a moment." She said quietly, and watched as he closed the door, and walked to her side. He crouched down slightly, to be at her level.

"Take off your mask, Suzaku. I know it is you. I don't blame you." She said quietly, tears pricking at her eyes. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. Can't." Suzaku was suddenly and visibly shaken, as he slowly removed the Zero mask. His messy brown hair was just as she remembered, and she was glad that she had this moment to just see him.

"H-how did you know?" he asked, stuttering with his surprise.

"Zero Requiem." These words made Suzaku go pale, but he remained silent. "I understand why, and I thank you for carrying out my brother's final wishes, even if it meant his death. Maybe his death is what let me forgive him, even if I wish it could have been different." She took his hand, closing her eyes. "I remember your hands so well. I miss the days when they were a symbol of peace and friendship from the time when we were children."

Suzaku's tense frame relaxed and he smiled slightly. "I miss those days too. They were peaceful." He paused for a moment. "No one can know that it's me. You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Suzaku pleaded with her.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "The whole world would take this as a sham, and they would fight more than ever. I don't want my brother's death to be taken for less than it was." She accepted it because she had to. She wasn't a little blind girl completely dependent on others anymore. She may have been a paraplegic, but she could live with that. "That's all I wanted to tell you, Suzaku, you can leave now if you want."

Just as he started to stand, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before wheeling herself to her desk, and began to sort through some piles of papers. She used a different kind of wheelchair in her private quarters so that she didn't have to be pushed everywhere.

--- --- ---

The news coverage of the presentation of Nunnaly as Empress was unparalleled. Lelouch watched from the couch, as he filled out some applications. He was glad his voice was wholly unrecognized by anyone. He saw Zero and he smiled sadly. Suzaku could never know that Lelouch was alive, but Lelouch was in the position that he knew everything that went on publicly with the people most important to him. C.C. hadn't gotten back yet, but Lelouch wasn't terribly worried. She could take care of herself quite well, and especially so since she had acquired the respect of the neighborhood… and a gun.

He flipped the channels after the news coverage of his sister ended. He avoided any reruns of his own death, if he could. They seemed to be playing on every other channel though, and he decided on a children's channel just avoid all of that. He was at a bit of a loss; sitting in an old apartment watching children's programming wasn't what he had pictured as the end product of Zero Requiem. His mind wanted to run and work and use his genius, but it was essentially useless for what his only job was at the moment.

C.C. got home to Lelouch watching an English children's show called "Care Bears", and she sniggered slightly at his zoned out look. "Enjoying that show?" she asked mildly.

He jerked and looked up at her, surprised. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I have a well paying job now. It's kind of fun, too." She flashed him a smile. "It's at this place called 'Maid Haven', and I don't think you would enjoy visiting it…" She shrugged.

He sat stony still for a second, before his eye started twitching. He took a deep breath before sighing. "You chose it, I guess. I don't think I will ever visit you though." He coughed, and then asked "Do you want to order out again, or should I try and make something?"

"Pizza. Have you gotten any jobs yet?" She walked towards the phone.

"Not yet. I put in several applications though. The shopkeepers around here are wary because of the neighborhood. I'm reluctant to use my Geass on anyone though, in case I might actually need to and it doesn't work on them. My blatant use of it before could be potentially problematic, unless Jeremiah decides to cancel all of my geass, which would be helpful." He stood up and turned off the television as C.C. made the phone call for pizza.

---

Later that day, C.C. decided to come with Lelouch on a trip through the ghetto to get to know the area a bit better.

It was a few hours until dark, and Lelouch had some plans he needed details for.

"C.C., we need to get familiar with the layout of the ghetto, in case we have to escape quickly or find hiding places." He had some dark colored clothing on, and had found another gun to keep on his person. C.C. wordlessly changed into something similar, and put on a dark hat with all of her lime green hair gathered into it.

The pair stepped out into the growing shadows of the afternoon, and began a slow walk. They took every turn, and familiarized themselves with the more friendly stored and the less. It was a bit cold out, so their clothes weren't questioned. Lelouch exchanged gossip, and put in his own opinions about the "Demon Emperor" with some of the rowdiest people they came across. Badmouthing himself helped him find common ground with any of the thugs or regular people out there.

The ghetto was a closer knit place than he could have imagined. He was so used to Brittanian soil, with the people not hardly exchanging a glance. Sure, the glances around the ghetto gave generally distrustful glares, but that could be fixed. As the afternoon progressed into evening, Lelouch gathered information. Everyone knew everyone, at least superficially. They knew names, who to stay away from, who to lie about knowing, and everything else that was important to help them avoid Brittanian authorities.

The community had a mask like a lake, and the arrival of C.C. and Lelouch had cause some ripples that were quickly spreading and fading. Everyone assumed that C.C. was Lelouch's wife, so no questions were asked on that front. More than a few people eyed his blonde hair with distrust, but Lelouch knew the right words to disarm their suspicion. He could use his genius to blend as easily as to take over the world and stand out. He made sure not to blend too well, because doing anything too well caused suspicion. He just managed to fit in like a slightly misshapen jigsaw piece.

C.C. followed him and observed. Both of them took in every alley and dark street they came across as they spoke to drug dealers and arms dealers. They spoke to gang members and regular people down on their luck. As darkness fell, they headed back to their apartment, and Lelouch felt slightly accomplished.

'_We will have to do this a few times every week before we will be entirely familiar with everything and everyone, but that's fine.' _Lelouch was careful though. '_Going out too often could arouse suspicion.'_

---

Lelouch jogged lightly. It was early, and he had to get to his job that was 2 miles away in the next 15 minutes. The manager didn't take kind to being late, even if Lelouch was a really good cashier. He had gotten tired long before he reached his destination, but he continued to jog, and was almost dead by the time that he got to the ShopN'Go, his new job. He ran to his personal locker in the back of the convenience store, and dried off his sweat with a towel, before donning the uniform shirt that all employees were required to wear.

He unlocked the bulletproof door of the cashier's station, and took over for Ichirou, the employee that worked the night shift during most of the week at ShopN'Go.

"Get some sleep. Have a good day." Lelouch said with a smile, as the tired employee nodded his head toward Lelouch and got ready to leave.

"You too, Alex. Be careful, there have been more robberies than usual lately." Ichirou walked past Lelouch and locked the door behind him as he left. The door had one lock on the inside, and one on the out. The outer lock was simultaneously for the employees' protection and so that they could only leave when they were replaced by another employee. There was a bathroom and small fridge in a connected room, so it wasn't really that big of a deal to be locked up. The bulletproof glass could withstand an automatic, but there were still the occasional crazies that tried to put a gun through the small area where items and money went.

Lelouch was getting used to the humdrum of living like this, and he knew soon he would be numb from the routine of it. The next few weeks passed relatively uneventfully, except that he had to continually re-bleach his eyebrows and the roots of his hair that had grown in. The world was rebuilding after Lelouch's assassination.

--- --- ---

Suzaku sat down at the giant table of foreign and local emissaries at bit awkwardly. He was to eat there in front of so many people, and he wasn't sure how he was going to manage it. He saw the food in front of him, and he knew that most everyone else had started eating and chatting amiably, but he saw most of them sneaking furtive glances at him. He raised his hand to the mask slowly, and tapped the side of it near his mouth.

It slid open just as the eyes could when Lelouch had used it to cast his Geass on people, and Suzaku pulled down the half mask he wore underneath. The opening only barely showed his mouth, so it wouldn't help people identify him. A few people openly stared at the masked figure, but they slowly got back to themselves when they realized he wouldn't be removing his mask entirely. He was glad Lelouch had the foresight to modify the mask especially for Suzaku's use. Lelouch had even left him basic guidelines on information he would need to deal with the peace negotiations and everything else.

He hoped that C.C. had hidden Lelouch's unmarked grave well. He knew that if Lelouch had been given a public grave, it would have undoubtedly been desecrated. Nunnaly had finished eating when Suzaku was almost done, and she watched him along with the rest of the room, although her eyes continued to wander back to him. That is, until she was called up to give a speech. Zero stood up, and tapped his mask again so that the part that was open slid closed. He pushed her slowly to the podium that was raised above the rest of the guests. She cleared her throat, and began to speak in her high, clear voice.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to continue the chapter on longer, but I decided that I wanted to put her speech into its own chapter, and I need more time to get that one right anyway. This chapter feels a tad off, but I think it will end up working overall. I don't know how many times I've watched Lelouch die now, but it gets more depressing every time. I've analyzed the reactions of four of the characters so far in the scene, so that I could incorporate it more smoothly into my fic, but it's kind of hard. I have to figure out how to give depth to characters who have none or very little otherwise... Enough of my griping though. Review! I will only post new chapters after I get at least five reviews! I compromised today because I was desperate to post this chapter. I've already completed most of the next chapter. :3  
**

**Completed 4/3/10 3:40 PM. Posted 4/4/10 6:45 PM PST.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and everyone else have to deal with life as it comes.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel well enough to make up something stupid. I don't own, or I could afford to go to the doctor and figure out why I'm sick.**

**Authour's Note: So, I edited the first three chapters of the story, and made them a bit better. Hopefully, that will get more people to review, ne? I REALLY need reviews. The only reason I'm posting at this point is because I am desperate for reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

"The world is still putting itself back together after the death of my brother and his tyranny. Many, many lives were lost up until this point, but I hope that that will no longer be the case. Humanity as a whole has risen up, and has taken a stand. Lelouch vi Brittania's death was the gateway through which all countries have found common ground, and all can now come together in peace and rebuilding.

"Many have sacrificed all they had, and too many have sacrificed their lives that their families and children could see this day. Some of those families and children also sacrificed themselves that others could see this day. Today is the day that we begin to unite, as a world, as humanity. We will welcome this day as we welcome all races, creeds, colors, genders, and philosophies that do not seek to destroy this dream we call peace.

"Together, we will grow and work for the rest of the world and ourselves. We will change this world together to a place where our children, and our children's children, and even _we_ can enjoy the rest of our lives. We must help each other rebuild, help work through the grief…, and the destruction. Divided, we will not become nearly as strong as together. I pray that from this day forward, we strive to keep the peace, and settle all disputes between countries through council and compromise, to keep this world alive for us, and for the future."She took a deep breath, and paused for a moment before continuing.

"Many have raised the issue of what is to become of the Black Knights. I wish to resolve this now, before it becomes a dispute in and of itself. The Black Knights will continue to exist as the sole military power in the world. Any and every person wishing to join will have an opportunity to join their ranks, as they profess no particular alignment to the sympathies of any one country. They will act not only as mediators, but as brothers, sisters, and friends. They plan work together with the Red Cross organization and other aid organizations when disasters strike. They will also live as normal people with normal lives.

"As it stands currently, Ohgi Kanami is the leader of the Black knights, but will likely consult with Zero occasionally. " Ohgi had told her this themselves, as they had had a meeting only a week or so before the peace conference.

"Let all of these things be kept in mind as we found the _real_ world council. Let all of us be agreed when we make this council that we are all on even ground, and none of us are better than any other. For that purpose and the purposes of this council, let it be known that although Britannia contains most of the world population, the individual areas will be separate from the population of native born Brittanians. I know that in the previous council this was an issue." Finally done, Nunnaly gestured to Zero, and he nodded, pushing her back to her spot at the giant table. The hardest part of the night for her was over.

The plates had been replaced at that point, and desserts were scattered across the table. Nunnaly flashed a smile at Zero, before picking a dessert of some strawberries, and beginning to eat. He smiled back, although he knew she couldn't see his face.

"Hello, Nunnaly." Suzaku said as he walked into Nunnaly's room. He locked the door behind him before removing his mask, and walked over to where she sat. She looked tired, but happy, and he hadn't seen her shed a single tear since the death of her brother. It surprised him, but he didn't question it. He was horrible when anything involved crying girls.

That night, he helped her with the documents that she had been flooded with after the announcement of the partial emancipation of all of the areas under Brittania's control. The pair had grown more comfortable with each others' presence over the past few weeks.

Together, Zero and Nunnaly represented the country of Britannia.

-Line break-

C.C. had gotten a hold of a bike, so she was able to bicycle to her job. The hours were from about three to midnight, so she only really saw Lelouch in the mornings as he hurried off, late, to his convenience store job. She hopped on her bike a half hour before three, and got to work early. She got to see Lelouch as he headed home, and she waved as she passed on her bike. She had a farther distance to travel, so Lelouch hadn't argued about letting her keep the bike.

The gaudy front of her job was covered by neon lights and pictures of cute and sexy maids. She walked her bike around to the back, and chained it up heavily before going in through the employee's entrance.

"Hi Mayoko, Sakura. Get a good night's sleep?" She was sure to be kind and polite to her coworkers, because that was the fastest way to raises besides working her butt off. Literally.

"Fine." They both chimed. They were both in the process of changing into their clingy and provocative maid outfits, and C.C. started to do the same.

"Kara…" one of the girls said to her. It was the name she had used when she applied for her job. C.C. looked up, surprised at being addressed. "Why do you work here?" The woman blushed and put her head down, once she realized how it sounded. "I-I mean, because I'm sure you could find a much better job than this, with how you look."

C.C. smiled. "The tips are killer, and this is only for another month or so anyway." She pulled up her hair into twin ponytails, and put on her maid headband. "Let's work hard tonight~!" she called out, as she stepped out of the employee lounge into a dim and oddly lit room that was the front area of the establishment. There were already a few regular customers out in the front, and she welcomed them in with bouncy joy.

A businessman that had apparently gotten off early nodded once at her as she led him to his seat, and winked as he sat down. She giggled and flounced off, bringing him a glass of water. The outfit was indecently short, and she knew it. The businessman named Suimaru tucked a few noted of money into her cleavage as she poured him water from a glass pitcher. She gave him a winning smile before taking his order and flouncing off again perfectly aware he was watching her leave.

The lights that lit up the stage came on, and a few of the men that were already there started cheering. Mayoko sashayed onto the stage, and began her dance. That particular strip club had a limit of how much clothing could be taken off, and the pay was good, not even including the tips, so when C.C. had heard of it, she had jumped on the job.

C.C. didn't really care about what everyone else thought of her, and it was a job, so she acted her part perfectly. She vaguely remembered a time Lelouch had pinned her to the bed, and she hadn't even blinked. This was nothing, and she had done worse jobs before in her lifetime. It was kind of like being on a movie, although a scantily dressed one. It was kind of like most of the movies that were coming out, if only it had been filmed.

She played the cute little maid every work day, and it started to be numbing. Time flew by heedlessly, just as she was used to, but she secretly hoped that the routine would change before she got too comfortable. That would only cause her pain in the long run.

Lelouch was dozing on the couch by the late time that C.C. got home, but he jerked partially awake and greeted her sleepily as she walked in. She sat on the couch next to him, and began to relax. They both ended up falling asleep on the couch, and Lelouch's alarm was what woke them both up in the morning.

When he woke up, he and C.C. were slumped over on the couch. He didn't realize it at first though, and snuggled closer to the soft pillow he was laying on. When the pillow moved slightly, he froze. Lelouch was lying on her chest and instant he realized it, he sat bolt upright. Before C.C. fully woke up, he had dashed to his room, his face red as a beet. _'I thought that sort of stupid stuff only happened in cliché anime.' _

He turned off his alarm and got dressed slowly. He was eighteen almost nineteen; his birthday was in a few days. _'Most boys my age might still be in school, or getting ready for college. I've already essentially martyred myself and gone into hiding.' _he mused silently. _'Some people spend their entire lives out before they get that chance. And, the whole world literally hates me.' _He wasn't upset about it, but he was making a personal note. He wasn't sure what made him think about it, but he shrugged mentally and left for work.

Because he left on time for work for once, he was able to walk slowly, and enjoy the scenery on the way. The city was looking better already, and it hadn't been very long since Nunnaly had taken over. He scratched his head, and his thoughts shifted. He knew he would have to get his hair bleached again soon, because the roots were becoming very noticeable. People all over Japan dyed their hair, so it wasn't really that huge of a problem, but he wanted to prevent his hair from becoming too noticeable. It was the interesting problem of a dead man being in hiding. No one was looking for him, but there was always that fear of discovery and an actual death.

He strode confidently into the little convenience store he worked at, and sat in the back for a few minutes before replacing Ichirou in the bulletproof box that he worked in. Lelouch locked the door quietly, and went into the back room to check what was for lunch before taking his spot behind the glass at the register. The little ShopN'Go was the closest convenience store for over a mile around, so it had a fair amount of business, but it was a slow day, and people only flitted in an out every fifteen minutes with long gaps of silent emptiness. After more than a half hour of waiting, Lelouch was beginning to doze off, and just as he was about to fall asleep, he jerked awake. A shadowy figure had walked in and was rustling in the shelves. Lelouch rubbed his eyes groggily.

Shaking himself to a state of more or less awake, he waited for the customer to come to the register. He gave the hooded woman a smile that froze on his face when he saw that she had a gun in her hand pointed underneath the glass right at him.

"All the money in the register, or I shoot up you and this whole place!" she ordered in a quavering and desperate voice. Her hair was messy under her hood, and there were mascara tear lines on her cheeks. Lelouch moved slowly towards the register, and went through the motions of opening the register. He opened it and began rubbing at his eye. He really didn't want to even call the police on this woman, because she looked so pitiful. His contact fell out into his hand, and he smiled sadly as he heard her labored breathing.

Turning slowly again to the would-be robber he made eye contact and ordered "Never rob again. Find an honest way of life that you will succeed in." He turned away when the Geass took over, and she dropped the gun on the ground, backing away from the register. As she fled, he went into the employee bathroom and put his contact back in. He would have to get new ones soon. They were getting old, and purple was an unusual eye color no matter how he looked at it.

He remembered the days when he had said "Lelouch vi Brittania commands you…!" It was so melodramatic he laughed out loud at the memory. He sat again after the incident waiting at the register for his shift to end, and Sara to take his place. He had her grab the gun and give it to him from the floor in front of the register counter. She wouldn't remember, of course. He hated using his Geass, but he had been left with no other choice considering the circumstances. He prayed silently to whatever god or gods there may have been that he wouldn't have to do it again.

When he got back to the apartment, he cleaned it. He found a vacuum in a closet, and he went about and made sure everything was all cleaned. There were no dishes left in the sink, all the counters were cleaned, and all the beds were made. He was trying to keep his mind off of what he had done, but once the cleaning was done, he had to think of something else to do. He eventually ended up searching out a library and went there to read random books until he was sure that C.C. was home.

-Line break-

When C.C. woke up, Lelouch was already gone. She smiled a small smile when she noticed there was a blanket over her, and slowly sat up. She had to get ready for work.

* * *

**A/N: I have a better explanation than laziness for the lack of posting on my story, I swear! So I had a computer I was using, but my mom's broke, so she stole mine. Then she decided that she didn't want to use mine so it was left on the floor of her bedroom to get all dusty from lack of use. I had to temporarily set it up and upload the part of this chapter I had already finished onto my flash drive. I was so proud of the speech I had written for Nunnaly that I couldn't find it in me to rewrite it. Pathetic, eh? Well, I am still unsatisfied with this chapter, and I had to fight to keep my goal of making every chapter longer than the previous. After I edited the first chapter, it threw off the word count stepladder, but originally, every chapter was gradually larger than the last.  
**

**Eh, my rant is getting longer and longer… Whatever. I have finals coming up and then summer break is going to be here, but I'm going to have a job this summer, so I don't know how much internet time I will end up having. I'm actually writing this at school right now instead of writing a five page research paper I am supposed to be working on… I figure that developing the ability to not write Mary-Sues and horrible clichés in fanfiction makes my original story writing better too. Since, I'll be off to college in a bit more than a year, improving my writing skills is important, right? Well, enough of this BS, have fun waiting for my next chapter.**

**Completed 5/22/10 11:40AM. Posted 5/22/10 1:45 PM PST.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and everyone else have to deal with life as it comes.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be spazzing about needing to submit scholarship applications.**

**Authour's Note: Wow. It's been way too long. I don't even have a good excuse. I have even written an IY FF on a different site in the past... year. Crap. No excuse. Don't kill me!  
**

* * *

Kallen woke up early that morning and lay quietly in her bed. She had school that day, and she was a little nervous as she showered and dressed. She decided not to straighten her hair, and put her guren key around her neck in case of an emergency. It was also a sort of free pass if she had to get out of school early for any reason. She walked quietly out of her room, gave her sleeping mother a kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door to the garage. She had a motorcycle she could use for transportation and used it to get to school.

The school grounds looked like nothing had ever happened on them. Kallen smiled sadly at how everything seemed to be getting back to normal. At least, as normal as it could be after all that had happened in the world. She parked her motorcycle and walked into the school building. It was horribly flashy, but it had her name and "Property of the Black Knights" on it, so she wasn't worried too much about it being messed with. It was coded by Rakshasa only to work for one of the Black knights, anyway.

The building was the exact same, and a wave of nostalgia washed over her at how little had changed for all that happened. She had two years left at the place despite the fact that she was seventeen. She had been 'sick' so much before, and then there was the year she had been imprisoned by Lelouch. People all around were gawking at her, though they all seemed too afraid to talk to her. Everyone recognized her after the televised broadcast of the group that had almost been executed publicly for being members of the Black Knights or going against Lelouch.

She felt so free despite the glances of admiration and fear from the children around her. Even in how she thought she was above it, because they were indeed just children. She no longer had to pretend that she was sickly, and she had even been permitted to re-enroll as Kallen Kouzuki instead of Stadtfelt. There was nobody forcing her to give them her books to carry because she was 'sick' either.

(Linebreak)

Suzaku got the message from Kallen herself, though she seemed to have no idea of the message she was delivering. He took it from her, as she gave him that same look. She knew it was him behind the mask, and she always made it as plain as she could that she knew. She was one of only three people alive, maybe four, who knew the identity of Zero. This time, he decided to get rid of it before it became too much of a problem.

"Kouzuki-san, would you come with me for a minute?" The helmet changed his voice, but she was never fooled. She nodded and he led her to his room. Once there, he closed and locked his door, and removed his helmet. She gasped, and sat down on his bed.

"I knew, but I didn't expect it somehow." She looked around his room. "They didn't give you much room in here." She was just trying to make conversation and distract from the slight awkwardness at that point. She certainly hadn't expected him to take off his mask.

"I asked for a small room, and somewhere close to an elevator and Nunnaly's room. They obliged." He looked so tired to Kallen, and she shook her head a bit.

"We're so young. Both of us, and yet the world brought responsibility to us and made us grow up faster. Nunnaly is barely sixteen, and you just turned nineteen. I'm only nineteen myself, but you have already had to… Well, we've both had to do things nobody our age should be faced with." She looked away from his face, her face growing red at what she had said. She wasn't embarrassed per se, but she felt that the words were probably something that had been on his mind. When she looked away, she spotted a few more Zero helmets and costumes in his closet.  
Looking to change the subject, she pointed at them. "Why so many?"

"So when one of them is being washed, I have another to wear." He laughed a little at the 'duh' look on her face.

"And, some of them have different properties. Some are better for dealing with heat or battle or cold. Lelouch commissioned them…" he trailed off, his throat feeling like it had closed up. He was caught off guard when Kallen picked up that helmet.

She held it, with tears in her eyes. "He… This… It…" She felt like she had been punched. She held it close to her chest, and avoided looking directly at it or at Suzaku. They both sat in silence for a while after that.

(Line break)

Once Kallen had left, Suzaku picked up the helmet from where it had rolled from Kallen's hands. Staring at it, he felt so helpless. The bloody handprint seemed to be accusing him. The smear was almost a loving caress that reminded Suzaku so much of his dying friend's words. His punishment; his promise. He was tempted to clean the helmet of the stain, but only for a moment. Wrapping it in a clean towel, he set it in the back of the closet, planning on doing something more meaningful with it once he had the chance. That was the only momento he had left from Lelouch, even if in an indirect way, and he refused to erase it. Maybe later he would regret it, but he thought not.

(Line Break)

Nunnaly remembered that when she had been growing up. Lelouch had been the center of her world… of her entire existence.

When he had betrayed her, her hatred for him had burned her, like a fire consuming anything kind in her. His death had frozen that fire, and the realization of why had shattered her heart. Suzaku helped her past that first night of tears and the shards of her heart putting her in so much pain. The only thing that hurt worse was how much she hated herself for being able to hate him, and for losing faith in him.

Becoming stronger was the best thing she could think to do to be less helpless. Already her arms were gaining some muscle tone, and she was losing a little of the baby fat in her face. Suzaku even helped her a little bit when she told him what she wanted to do. A few times, they had tried getting her on her feet. She could move her legs, but they were unable to support her. Her frustration was only kept at bay by the quiet strength Suzaku offered. People probably didn't realize how much time they spent together.

When he came into her room, she smiled at him as he removed his helmet. "How was your day?"

Suzaku sat heavily on the couch in her room, and rubbed his head tiredly. "I'm still the leader of the Black Knights, even if not in name. Ohgi can't do it by himself."

Nunnaly stiffened, and then slumped slightly. "Well, that'll make things more difficult. I promised that you would only have limited contact with the Black Knights so they wouldn't be associated with any single country. Not much to do about it though."

Suzaku nodded, glad she understood. "So, what do you want to work on tonight? If I hold your legs and knees straight, you can do pushups." So they went about the task, working past the grief that they both felt.

(Line break)

The man stared horrified at Lelouch, and he was starting to panic. He had tried to Geass the man, but it hadn't worked. At some point during his use of Geass when he was taking over the empire, he had used it on this man before. Feeling helpless, he pulled out his gun just as the man was about to start yelling, and shot him dead.

He had recognized Lelouch. Not as Alex, but as the Demon Emperor. After the gunshot rang out, Lelouch began running. He knew where C.C. worked, and he had to get there. Someone had probably seen him shoot the man. Someone would be able to spot him in a lineup. He made sure the gun was still with him, because leaving behind the weapon when it had his fingerprints on it was probably the dumbest thing he could possible do. He was barely aware of the burning in his lungs, or the pain in his calves.

When he got to the address he had memorized, he had to pause. Not only because of how tired he was, but also because of the sheer gaudiness of the place. He could see bright flashing lights promising live maids, and pictures of maids bending over to pick up things they'd "dropped" so that their panties were exposed. Once he had caught his breath and overcome his revulsion, he walked in, trying to be casual.

C.C. was dancing on the stage near the back of the place, so she didn't spot him immediately and he ended up with another one of the maids at first. She flirted with him like something crazy, and he stuffed some bills in her cleavage, his face turning all sorts of red. Once C.C. had spotted him, she politely shooed her friend away, and took in the panic on his face.

"What happened?"

"I was recognized." He said, keeping his voice low. "Geass didn't work, so he's gone."

"Let's go. Someone will have seen. We need to move on anyway." And with that, she picked up and walked to the back of the store. She had quit and gotten a bonus check somehow, so they both hurried home on the bike, C.C. riding on the handlebars as Lelouch pedaled like a madman to get them back to the apartment.

They began packing anything that belonged to them, and were cleared out in less than a half an hour. Most of the things in the apartment had already been there anyway.

(Line break)

Nunnaly was panting a little bit, but she was determined.

"Nineteen, … come on Nunnaly, one more! Twenty! Good job! You could only do sixteen yesterday." Suzaku praised lightly.

Nunnaly nearly collapsed face first onto the ground, and Suzaku had to hold her up and slowly let her down. He then helped her into her wheelchair, and got her a towel to dry off the sweat on her face. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you for helping me." She said honestly. He could tell immediately that she didn't mean only with exercising.

"You're helping me too, believe it or not. It's hard for me too." He said almost too softly to be heard.

"I know." And she did. She dealt with her self-hatred for never believing in Lelouch. He held his self-hatred for having to believe in Lelouch. They were both damaged merchandise in their own way.

"I kind of know why, but I want you to explain it to me. Explain Zero Requiem to me in a way that makes my silly 16-year-old-girl conscience feel better." Nunnaly was almost pleading. Suzaku was brought up short, but only for a second.

"Well, it was a hard decision for me to accept, but once the choice was made, I only had to walk the path that had been set. Lelouch at first was only trying to make the world a better place for you, but his goals got bigger the more opportunity he saw. He also saw that by making the world better for everyone, it was making it better for you in the long run. In the World of C, we met both of your parents and they tried to stop time. They planned on not only halting the passage of time, but also making the past irrelevant. We managed to stop them, and when that was decided, so was Zero Requiem." He sighed.

"It has only just been started though. There's still a long way to go, and the future has yet to be decided, but at least there is a future to look forward to."

Nunnaly nodded, looking pensive. "I'd figured that much out from Lelouch's memories, but hearing it from you gives it a different perspective." She reached out to Suzaku to give him a hug. "Good night, and thank you."

Suzaku leaned forward, and hugged her. As he was pulling away, Nunnaly pressed her lips against his, and threw her arms around his neck. He froze for a moment, before leaning in and kissing her back. It took him a full minute to conjure up enough resolve to pull away. When he did, they were both breathing hard. He looked her in the eyes for a moment, and then turned, replaced his helmet, and walked out of the room.

Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

**A/N: Review. No joke. Just do it. I have the next chapter done already. Posted 4/6/11 at 18:00 PST**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and everyone else have to deal with life as it comes.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: You know what? If I did own, then paying for uni would be easier than Pie. Sunrise Entertainment ARE geniuses though. If you haven't watched one of their newer animes, Tiger & Bunny, you are missing out, big time. Don't worry, the anime is a lot better than the name.  
**

**Authour's Note: No excuse. Beyond no excuse. But if you do want one, read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

"You were seen." C.C. deadpanned, and pulled Lelouch to the bathroom on their new apartment in Towkyow. He was tempted to go kicking and screaming but settled for dragging his feet. Lelouch's pulse increased as he saw the bottle on her hand of what was unmistakably hair dye.

"What color?" he asked, fearing the answer. With C.C. he almost never knew what to expect any more.

"You'll see." She said impatiently, and shoved his head over the sink before getting the dye ready. When she was done applying it, she threw a towel over his shoulders and let him sit up, but faced him away from the mirror. "My hair won't dye, though, so I'll have to wear a wig. My wig is black." She held up the wig to show him.

"Who saw me?" Lelouch asked, not really caring.

"Nobody we knew; you really could have planned that shooting better, though. Maybe lured him into a dark alley or something." Her voice was resigned. What was done was done.

Lelouch shrugged. "I panicked. I've never had to deal with a situation like that since I got the Geass. Anyway, we both know I couldn't have done anything. He was about to start yelling. Better the suspect murderer of one than the confirmed of thousands, or of more when people realized I wasn't dead." His voice held quiet reason, but mostly he knew he had been a coward who had feared for his life almost as much as he feared for the failure of the Plan.

After a few minutes of silence, Lelouch asked "Will this be as bad for my hair as bleaching it was?"

"Oh, quit whining, you sound gay when you whine about your hair." She said, and he missed the burst of inspiration in her eyes. She suddenly had the perfect idea for what she would do for Lelouch's cover identity.

C.C. remained silent for a few minutes, and suddenly shoved his head back over the sink. Lelouch wouldn't have let her remain silent if he had known what she was plotting. "It's done."

When C.C. finally allowed Lelouch to look in the mirror, he paled. At the exact moment he saw his hair, he also glanced at the expression on C.C.'s face, and horror lit it up. "NO!" he yelled, and felt himself slump in defeat. He could practically read her whole plan on her face, exactly like she had meant him to. It was hopeless.

(Linebreak)

Zero paced the room, disgusted by what he had to do, and annoyed that such a simple task disgusted him. When the door opened, he straightened up, and turned toward it. The tall blonde strode in, and sat on a wing-backed chair.

"What can I do for you, Lord Zero?" Schneizel was willing to do anything for his master.

"Schniezel, I need you to put all of your support behind the Black Knights and their relief efforts." Suzaku said tiredly, he hated absolute control.

"Anything you say, Lord Zero." Schniezel intoned, and bowed, leaving the room.

He slumped for a moment before straightening and going to Nunnaly's rooms. It had been so simple, but being able to control a man in such a way nearly left Suzaku dry heaving. He knew if he told Schneizel to go die, the man would happily do it. Once the door was locked he removed his mask and collapsed into a chair. "I hate this. I hate it and He knew I would. Having all of this control, all of this power over people is disturbing, and disgusting. And…" he sighed. "It's also necessary." If he hated himself so much for being able to control a single man, he wondered how much more Lelouch must have hated himself every day that he had to live with the fact that he had accientally killed his sister and had let thousands more die for him.

Nunnaly tilted her head slightly at the dark, brooding look on Suzaku's face. "Well, I think I also hate what I do, but I don't think that's what he intended for me. You bear the brunt of the hardest things. I just have to work with you and support you." She gave him a soft smile, understanding in her voice. "But, for what it's worth, you are doing amazingly. Nobody except the highest of the Black Knights even suspect that you aren't the real Zero, and that's because they saw Lelouch get stabbed and die."

Suzaku smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Nunnaly." And they went into their daily routine of exercising.

They kissed at the end of every night, although not as intensely as the first time, and it was always Suzaku who cut it off before leaving silently.

(Line Break)

Lelouch stared into the mirror, horrified at the change C.C. had wrought on him. His tight leather pants were hot, he would freely admit. However, that was the only thing that he liked about his outfit. His tank top clung to his lightly muscled chest, and his arms were also lightly muscled. He had o wonder if walking to work every day usually had such a toning effect on a person.

"Was the lime green wife beater really necessary?" he asked, not for the first time.

"Yes, and so was the rainbow colored belt. And the bubble gum pink hair. Come on, I want to see you walk the room a few more times." She said like the dictator that she was.

Lelouch slid uncomfortably into the girly posture that C.C. had taught him, and sashayed across the room, his hips swaying just slightly.

"Perfect. Let's go, we need to get to your interview since I got the new papers today." She pulled on her wig, and painted her eyebrows quickly before they left their apartment and exited the building straight into downtown Towkyow. The streets bustled and there was no room for a person to walk down the street without bumping into someone else. Only a few months after the Demon Emperor Lelouch had died, and everything was going so much better than before. Commerce was strong, and community service was stronger.

Lelouch was willing to bet nobody in their wildest dreams would have imagined said Demon Emperor to have Bubblegum pink hair and pretending to be flamboyantly effeminately gay walking down the street. Not even Suzaku would have recognized him.

Lelouch let the crowd buffet and drag him along, with C.C. dragging his wrist the whole way. When they arrived in front of a department store, Lelouch groaned. "This is the perfect job you had for me?"

"You know you'll do well, so stop moaning. You can not only lie so well it's scary, but you can make the truth sound even better. I'm sure getting women makeup that looks good on them and then convincing them to buy it won't be a problem for you." C.C. laughed. She had insisted he learn how to properly do makeup, mostly so that he could diguise his own features, but also so that he could do this job.

C.C. had felt more loose and free with Lelouch than she had in a very long time. Since she wasn't constantly battling to keep him alive anymore, the stress melted off her shoulders. Lelouch had also noticed the gradual change in her demeanour, but he refrained from commenting, if only to avoid putter her back on edge.

Off handedly she said "It's a lot easier to keep a department store clerk alive than a crazy emperor or a peace-driven soldier." He caught a playful twinkle in her eye, and Lelouch almost laughed. Almost.

(Linebreak)

Ohgi and Viletta stared at the completed pile of wedding invitations, and Ohgi pulled out two that didn't bear anything but a name. In gold letters on the thick white paper "Zero" was embossed on one, and "Nunnaly" on the other..

"I'll deliver these myself." He said, quietly.

Viletta stood and gathered up the remaining letters, and tucking them into a bag. "I'm off. The post office closes in a half an hour, and I've got to hurry if I want to make it."

C.C. was weighing a package when Viletta walked in, and she froze for a moment before returning to her task. The line was long, but quickly shortened until it was Viletta's turn. The post office had closed its doors, so Viletta was the last in line. With the next customer, she changed her voice slightly so it wouldn't be recognizable. The customer seemed a little confused but didn't comment.

Hoping beyond hope that her hair was all tucked under the wig, C.C. smiled at Viletta, and spoke in the voice she hoped Viletta wouldn't recognize. "How many envelopes will you be mailing?"

"About thirty." Viletta smiled. "I'm getting married on the fifteenth."

"Oh, congratulations! That'll be twenty, and I wish you luck." The money was handed over. "Your mail will be delivered promptly, have a nice day, and a nice wedding." C.C. accidentally slipped into her normal voice for a moment, and Viletta did a double take before shaking her head and leaving.

C.C. recognized most of the names on the invitations, and tucked one away she knew wouldn't be responded to. It was for C.C. herself, and there was no address on it anyway. Once she was done closing the post office, and getting all of the mail into the bags and boxes it would be sent in she left straight to Lelouch's job.

(linebreak)

Lelouch had slowly grown more comfortable in his act, and the women he helped loved talking to him. He was good at refusing advances, and it was especially easy since the women expected it. He found, a bit to his chagrin, that he was indeed good at helping women with makeup and had made so many sales every day that it was ridiculous. It was getting late when a woman he recognized came in, a large smile on her face.

Lelouch faltered for a second, but continued as he was, tidying the makeup samples. It was Viletta Nu, and although he had only met her a handful of times, he was sure she had seen him innumerable times. Viletta asked for the makeup one would wear as a traditional Japanese bride. She chattered like the other women he had met, about her wedding which she needed makeup for, and spoke to him like an old friend.

Apparently something about being a gay makeup artist made him very personable, and he accepted it. When he was done, he showed her her face in the mirror, and she gasped in joy. She had seen traditional makeup before, but this was stunning and flawless.

"Will you come be my makeup artist at the wedding?" she asked in hushed tones, like speaking loudly would break the magic she was seeing. She had never in her wildest dreams expected to be wearing this makeup, and she knew the kimonos that went with it would soon follow.

"Hun, I'd be honored." He said happily in his 'gay' voice he used for work, gesturing his hand like C.C. had taught him. He helped her wash off the thick white makeup and did her up in a more modern style before letting her leave. She glowed with joy, and Lelouch let a small smile slip onto his face. People were moving on, and finding joy.

He had agreed readily, but inwardly he was a bit reluctant. His worried that he would be recognized, although Viletta hadn't recognized him for even a moment. She left just as C.C. was coming in to pick Lelouch up, and C.C. ducked behind a display nearby so Viletta wouldn't see her face. Once Viletta was gone, C.C. walked over to Lelouch who was closing down the makeup section for the day.

"Viletta's getting married, but judging by the look on your face, you already knew that." C.C. said and chuckled.

"I know. I'm the makeup artist for the wedding, apparently. She'll be calling tomorrow to make the appointment official I guess." He souded resigned, like he had when he had realized C.C's plan for his disguise.

"Well, I guess we're both going…" C.C. began laughing, and Lelouch joined in. They were soon doubled over and nearly in tears. "They… haha … They would never have… haha… imagined you like this!" she couldn't stop laughing. Lelouch was nodding even while doubled over. He thought the circumstances were more than ridiculous.

(Linebreak)

Nunnaly squared her shoulders, and took Suzaku's hand before using her arms to pull herself to her feet. Her leg muscles spasmed from disuse and her body trembled like a leaf. Within a few seconds, she was breathing heavily, but she let go of Suzaku's hand and remained standing. Her heart thumped quickly, and she knew her excitement and adrenaline were the only things keeping her on her feet.

Her legs were thin as twigs, and the muscles were so atrophied that one could hardly tell they were there, but they were. Her bones had mended years ago, but she had never had the motivation to stand like she did now. Back then she had had Lelouch and she had been happy. Now, she wanted to prove herself to herself, as well as to her now dead brother.

She began feeling like she would fall, and her legs were cramping, but she reveled in the sensation. She was _standing! _ She attempted to take a step, but her legs crumbled beneath her and Suzaku easily caught her. She tried to hide her disappointment at this failure, but Suzaku saw through her attempt.

"Not too much at once now, Nunnaly." He said, and pride lit up his face. She had improved so much in so little time. She allowed to him to set her in her wheelchair and wheeled herself to her bathroom. Suzaku let her go and instead walked to his own room, feeling happy, but a bit angry at himself.

His life was happy right now, and what right did he have to be happy? This was supposed to be his punishment, not some sort of vacation retreat or the life that he had always wanted. Well, maybe not exactly what he had always wanted, but he had the love of an amazing girl, and he had a good friend. Sure, he could have more, but considering his life at the present and the fact that he was technically dead… He could hardly complain. He shook his head, banishing the unhappiness. Nunnaly would recognize it in and instant, because she had also gotten good at reading faces since she had gotten her eyesight back.

* * *

**A/N: My excuse? I graduated HS, then I started Uni at BYU. Then I went through a super intense term at BYU and I did my finals. I'm on a 2 week break right now that is half over. D: Also, I've been writing on my HP fanfiction _Not Quite Down for the Count_ which is BETA'ed by the amazing Miriam1. I know I should have been working on this, but in my defense, the chapter has been complete for as long as it has been since the previous chapter was posted. I was just too lazy to properly edit it and post it.** ** Plus, y'all hardly reviewed!**

**Posted 17:31 PST 8/19/2011**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and C.C. want to keep it that way. Nunnaly has trouble coping with being the Empress, and Suzaku is torn between helping her and blaming himself for even wanting to be happy.  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Instead of disclaiming, I could always use this place for more authour's notes, hidden in the guise of disclamers. It wouls make it seem like my authour's notes were shorter... maybe. :) Not mine!**

**Authour's Note: What's this? An update? After only a few days? Well, that must mean that Addy has gone quite maddy, hasn't she? For all of you who may or may not recognize this story and/or my username, I should let you know I recently changed my pen name. I have changed it from Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama, a horrible name I chose when I was 13, to .not. mostly because I got some teasing that Adriannrod is a masculine name because it says "rod" in it. Yes, it was a silly immature chatroom, but oh well. I'm nearly 18 and now that I'm getting into uni it turns out I have more time to do things, instead of less. Because I will be so determinedly procrastinating from homework, expect updates no less than once a month, and no more than twice a week. However, to expect updates is still at your own risk.  
**

* * *

Ohgi and Viletta stared at the completed pile of wedding invitations, and Ohgi pulled out two that didn't bear anything but a name. In gold letters on the thick white paper "Zero" was embossed on one, and "Nunnaly" on the other.

"I'll deliver these myself." He said, quietly.

Viletta stood and gathered up the remaining letters, and tucking them into a bag. "I'm off. The post office closes in a half an hour, and I've got to hurry if I want to make it."

Ohgi watched her leave, and sat where he was, contemplating. He shook his head angrily for a moment, before giving up. He was about to marry a beautiful woman, and he still was hung up about the past. Every so often, when something new happened to him he contemplated how he had gotten there. He wondered if that was how old men felt.

He had never dreamed that he would be a terrorist leader when he was a teacher at the Academy, and he never dreamed he would marry a Brittanian woman when he was a terrorist. If it weren't for Zero, the original one, his life would be a lot different. He had felt used and manipulated when he had discovered how Lelouch had made pawns of them. He had felt betrayed when Lelouch had taken the throne. And, finally, he felt all of those things at once when Lelouch Vi Brittania had died.

He hated that man for all he and his comrades had gone through for him, but he'd be damned if he didn't admire the man. Lelouch had died to secure the peace they had upon them, and that was an undeniable fact. He wasn't sure who the new Zero was, but he had a pretty good idea.

Sighing, Ohgi glanced down at the two invitations in his hands. He was happy that everything was finally peaceful, but sometimes he wished it could have been without all the sacrifice, the death, and the pain. He wouldn't trade what he had now for any amount of peacefulness though, and he knew that from the bottom of his heart. He stood up and resolutely went to Zero and Nunnaly, brushing off the dark thoughts. He was directed to Nunnaly's quarters, where he found the door to be locked. He knocked lightly, and waited. He was just starting to wonder what was taking so long whenafter about a minute after he knocked, Zero opened the door and invited him in.

His first impression of Nunnaly' s room was kindness. It was all calm colors and very plain, but the few pictures she had were of smiling friends, and mostly of her brother. Of course, the pictures were of before any of the Zero business, and none of them were of Lelouch when he had been the emperor, but it still surprised Ohgi somewhat that Nunnaly was still so attached to her brother after all he had put her through. He turned to Nunnaly, and bowed.

"Your highness." he intoned dramatically.

She laughed, and he did too. The Knights had a very informal relationship with the empress, but Ohgi still held to the decorum if only because of his position in the Black Knights. Nunnaly had especially gotten to know Ohgi and the highest ranking people who had been together on the execution block at Lelouch's death.

"I'm marrying Viletta. I figured since mail takes forever to get here that I would give it to you directly." Ohgi said this with so much excitement that Suzaku had to resist laughter. Not that Ohgi knew that. It was just one of the benefits of constantly wearing a mask.

Nunnaly smiled widely, and wheeled forward to hug the man. "Oh! Congratulations Ohgi!" Ohgi noticed that her hug seemed stronger than it had last time she had hugged him. He had been the one to pick Nunnaly up off the float and drag her away from Lelouch while the green haired woman had dragged away Lelouch's body in the chaos. Zero had already told him to let her, and he figured with everyone's anger at the Demon Emperor it was better that his body be buried anonymously. No matter what the man had done in life, his body deserved respect.

When Ohgi was released, he handed the other envelope to Zero. Zero took it, gave him a single nod, and waited. The mask made it damn hard to figure out what Zero was thinking, and since Zero usually had his cape on in public, his body language was almost imperceptible.

Here, in this enclosed environment Zero had removed his cloak, and his body language told Ohgi that he was very relaxed, and maybe even happy. Happiness was hard to decipher without being able to see the eyes of the person one was talking to, but Zero's relaxation was almost palpable, and it put a smile on Ohgi's face.

Ohgi rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at Zero's lack of response. "Well, that was it. I hope you two will attend."

Nunnaly promised that they would, and Ohgi left, feeling like he had missed something.

Ohgi had inadvertently interrupted Suzaku's and Nunnaly's nightly goodbye, and when the two had heard the knocking Suzaku had sprung back like he had been stung before grabbing his helmet and shoving it back on. He fought his adrenaline rush and calmed himself down, trying to relax so that his body language didn't give him away. Nunnaly was a tiny bit flushed, but she was similarly calm in the time it took for Suzaku to get his helmet on and open the door.

Suzaku was glad for the mask, because he had a huge smile on his face, and Nunnaly had a small smile on her face as she welcomed Ohgi into the room. When he was gone again, Nunnaly's smile grew and Suzaku removed his mask, relocking the door.

"I don't feel as guilty, being happy, seeing as everyone else is moving on too." Nunnaly said after a silent moment. She had felt guilty at first, taking this small happiness and keeping it to herself, but the more time passed, the more that she thought perhaps this was what Lelouch had wanted for her.

Suzaku couldn't help but nod his head in agreement with her words, while at the same time he felt guilt eating away at him silently. He had thought that these feelings of guilt had vanished with the light in Lelouch's eyes, but he should have known better. He knew Lelouch's final words; they were burned into his mind almost painfully, and he relived them again and again as he said goodnight to Nunnaly before heading back to his quarters.

This was supposed to be his eternal punishment. He was supposed to hate his life, as his way of atoning. And yet, he didn't. But then, that had been his own stipulation, hadn't it? He had wanted to make himself suffer, and Lelouch had helped him with that while reaching his own ends. He still _did_ want to suffer.

At night when he was trying to sleep was when the pain and guilt always snuck up on him. He couldn't stand it, and it was late at night when he knew that he should have been sleeping that he hated himself the most.

When he woke up, he always pretended it was just a bad dream, if mostly for Nunnaly's sake. Sometimes he wondered what it was about her that made people want to move earth and heaven just to help her, then he remembered her smile and innocent voice, and his question was already answered.

(Pagebreak)

After getting home, Lelouch unceremoniously shed his shirt and pants, replacing the stifling leather with some soft pajamas. C.C. had also changed, except that she was wearing a dress shirt of Lelouch's. He had grown used to behavior like this from her, so he just ignored it, instead focusing on the new stuffed toy she held in her arms.

It was a brightly coloured circle with arms and legs, and two large "M"s embroidered on the front.

"Moved on from Cheese-kun, huh?" he teased lightly. She gave him a small smile before coming to sit next to him in front of the T.V. That both sat in silence for a while, before Lelouch started laughing at the antics of the Japanese game show they were both watching. C.C. joined in as the men passed a live crayfish from mouth to mouth across a partition, trying as hard as possible not to look gay, and beat the other team.

One of them had the crayfish's claw clamped to his tongue, and was yelling in pain, trying to get the next contestant to take the poor creature.

One second, he had glanced at C.C., and she had glanced at him, and the next moment, they were kissing. Lelouch was cought off guard, not sure if C.C. had started it or if he had. He leaned in though, and was slightly disappointed when C.C. pulled away, a smile on her face. As he had time to process what had just happened, he turned beet red, and stammered some excuse to C.C. before retreating to the safety of his room. He missed the sad look on C.C.'s face.

He couldn't do this. It wasn't feasible, especially when he was supposed to be the one to KILL C.C. No matter how badly he wanted… No, he couldn't let himself think like that. Lelouch had gotten so used to either acting like C.C. was his sister or wife in public that he had forgotten where the line started and ended. It had blurred so badly it might as well have not existed any more.

Sure, he and C.C. had kissed in public, especially when they had been playing the part of the young couple in love, but now… Now?

They had nearly kissed like that once before, a long time ago. He remembered being surrounded by knightmares, and C.C. in her white battle outfit. They had nearly kissed before some huge disturbance had come along.

This time, there had been no disturbance to save his sanity. There had been no good way out of the situation either, and he couldn't even remember _why_ he had started kissing her. Or had she kissed him? He shook his head and tried to clear it, but the more he tried, the harder it was.

He had gotten closer to C.C. even in she short time that they had been alone together, and they had already been getting closer even during his stint as Zero, and later even as the Emperor. She had saved his life somehow, and now he was already trying to kiss her?

Well, actually, he still wasn't sure who had initiated it, and he _had_ liked it. A bit too much. He sighed before giving up at trying to calm down and settling for a cold shower. He went to bed early that night, trying to figure out what the unreadable C.C. had wanted from the whole thing.

C.C. had been disappointed when he had left, but she tried to hide it after the initial shock. He hadn't come out of his room after a half an hour though, and she could hear a shower being started.

She shook her head, trying to figure out why she had done that. Of course, the answer came to her quickly, but she shook it off. She wasn't some silly school girl anymore. She wasn't on an endless fruitless search for someone to end her life though anymore either. She had found what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she could have it.

She tried to convince herself that it was a bad idea to get any more involved with Lelouch than she already was, but she had trouble. She had been around him for more than two years on a nearly constant basis aside from the time where his memories had been erased, and she didn't just think of him as a silly boy any more.

No, Lelouch had grown. He had grown much more and C.C. could have ever anticipated at that first moment she had given him Geass right after she had been shot. He had gone beyond the protective brother who wanted revenge on an empire for what it had done to him and his sister. He had done something so selfless that it had surprised even C.C.

C.C. had never seen a man do so much, or give up so much for his ideals. Most men only followed what they believed in, and let others praise them as they went on their way. Lelouch had beyond martyred himself. He had taken upon himself everyone's hate.

Everyone's loathing and hate and blame had gone to him, and they would never, _could_ never know all that he had given up for their sake.

Despite herself, C.C. started to cry. She made sure never to show her weakness to others, but she was human too. At least, she tried to convince herself she was still human, and sometimes when Lelouch was around, she almost believed it. She made sure she cried silently, so that Lelouch wouldn't know, but she knew. She knew. After all that Lelouch had gone through, he deserved some happiness, and C.C. wished at least a little bit that his happiness was with her.

(Linebreak)

Kallen stood in the middle of class, and walked out. The teacher ignored her completely, as usual. The other students had glanced at her for only a moment before letting her leave; they had long since gotten used to some of Kallen's quirkier behaviours, and she was technically a member of the Black Knights, so she had special permission to leave the school whenever she needed to. This was one of those times where she actually did have somewhere to be, instead of feeling fed up with the happy-go-lucky normal people who had never seen and would never see all the horrors that she had seen.

She was happy on some level that they could be so innocent and carefree, but on another level she just wanted to scream at their naivety. They took for granted after only a few short weeks the peace they were enjoying. They took for granted the sweet smiling face of their empress, already beginning to forget the horrors their white clad demon emperor had put upon them.

She sometimes envied them, with their ability to so easily forget. Other times, she pitied them. Without her memories of the Rebellion, and without all the pain, she knew wouldn't be the Kallen Kouzuki that she had become.

But, even with all of their smiles, Kallen knew that the kids at her school only treated her well because they feared her. She heard whispers sometimes, and during those times she wished she hadn't become to very good at what she did. She had helped overthrow the the Demon Emperor in some ways, but during his actual death she had been chained and posted to a pole, like the rest of the highest of the resistance leaders.

She supposed it was supposed to be some sort of honor on Lelouch's part. She had been on the same parade float as the empress of the Chinese Federation, Ohgi, and Kaguya. Well, Tamaki had been there too, but maybe that was something to do with Lelouch's sense of humour.

As Kallen walked briskly to her motorcycle, eyeing her phone, she remained deep in thought. After all, with everything she had seen, thinking it over was the best way to be able to deal with it. Right?

* * *

**A/N: Was that okay? I'm trying not to progress things too quickly, but I know I still need to have things happening. Probably the wedding will be within the next few chapters, and perhaps even the next chapter. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet.**

**I checked to see the number of reviews, faves, and everything, and the numbers caught me off guard. I have nearly 75 people who get emails every time I update! :'D I'm even averaging 5 or 6 reviews per chapter! I'm so excited to see you guys's support. Reviews make me smile, and they're the reason I wrote this chapter so quickly. Heck, I'm working on the next chapter already. Still no BETA for this story though, and I'm so sorry about that. If you want to read a story of mine with a proper BETA, then you can read _Not Quite Down for the Count_ which is an HP fic being BETAed by the lovely and amazing Miriam1.**

**On a seperate, silly note... OMG! I just broke 20k words! :DDD (P.S. The Japanese gameshow mentioned is a real one I found on youtube)  
**

**Posted 8/22/2011 22:21 PST  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and C.C. want to keep it that way. Nunnaly has trouble coping with being the Empress, and Suzaku is torn between helping her and blaming himself for even wanting to be happy.  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Sunrise Media's _Tiger & Bunny_ is really good. Go watch it. They own that and CG. :)**

**Authour's Note:** ** The dream sequence might be familiar for those of you that have read my CG story _Broken_. I edited so that it fit into this chapter a lot better, and I extended it, but if you want the original effect of the fic, take a gander at _Broken_. I'm in the process of editing the first 4 or so chapters. The first one has already been completely rewritten, so if you go back and read it you might like what you see. I plan on updating this every Friday from now on, so wish me luck!  
**

* * *

Lelouch walked down the street after work, stopping by grocery stores on his way. People gave him odd looks, but he knew it was probably more from the way he was dressed than from the way he was swaying his hips. His pink hair caught attention, and yet, it also pulled attention off of him.

He made sure to keep his hair short, until he would have a change to properly grow it out. He wanted to grow it out long enough to keep in a ponytail, but he couldn't risk being recognized as he was now.

He was nearly home, his arms laden with bags of milk, cheese, potatoes, and other things that he preferred eating to pizza. He had grown a little tired of the constant parade of Pizza not long after he had taken up his job as a makeup artist/salesperson.

He smiled at a big sign next at a bank that was flashing the date and the temperature. Today was a good day for remembering some of the better things in his past.

(linebreak)

_Nunnaly smiled up at the brother she couldn't see. Lelouch was her beloved big brother who had helped her through so much. Suddenly, she realized that she could see. Realized that she was chained to a giant parade float and her brother was above her, with everyone around looking resentful and hateful. Everyone was afraid._

_That Lelouch had used his Geass on her, it reminded her of her position as she was now. Her memories of the positive thing were overshadowed by all of the hateful things. She had so nearly stopped him. If she had only kept her eyes shut. If she had not yearned to see the face of Lelouch so badly…_

_She had seen his grim and triumphant smile as he held the key to the FLEIJA in his hand. The weapon that he had stolen from her with Geass, and would use to take over the world. Her heart burned with the memory of those last words she had said to him. He had completely shattered her world._

_"Big brother, you are the devil! Vile… so devious… How… How could you?" she had accused, pouring all of her disappointment, anger, and heartbreak into the words. She had lay helpless, face down on the stairs as he walked away. Walked away to kill… to murder millions more people._

_If only she had been stronger. If only he had truly been the brother that she thought he was. All her tears were gone at this point. She was saving what she could for the execution of all the prisoners she could see in front of her. Dear kind Kallen, the Empress Tian Xi. So much murder and destruction, and for what? What joy could this possibly bring Lelouch? Nunnaly knew that her brother must have truly grown into something she couldn't possible understand._

_She had thought it was all for her. That he was destroying the world for her. He had perhaps meant it before, meant for it to create a better world for her. She saw now how stupid she had been. Suzaku had tried to comfort her, before he had changed his mind and gone to do evil with her brother. The people she loved most had betrayed her._

_She was sad, so sad for all the people that had died. Maybe they had felt betrayed as well. She tried so hard not to blame herself, but it was hard. She had realized then that it wasn't her fault though. It was purely her evil older brother's ego. She hated herself more than her brother though, hated the bitterness and hatred that consumed her._

_She felt that it was making her lose herself, that the hatred and bitterness was becoming her most definite feature, although physically she looked just as soft and kind, if not sadder. She missed the days when she had been blind, and the world had been kinder. _

_Back when Lelouch was only her brother and they had already left their past behind them._

_She had had to grow up now. If she hadn't, the hatred would have broken her. A younger, kinder heart couldn't have stood through all the abuse and pain it was facing, with her chained to a parade float far below her once beloved brother's feet._

_She suddenly noticed a commotion down far away from where she was. She heard gunshots, and her heart twisted. She couldn't see past the Knightmare frames and guards all around, but she knew someone must have been dying. People were screaming, and if Nunnaly hadn't already locked away her heart she might have screamed too._

_She saw a masked figure with a billowing cloak use a Knightmare as a springboard, and her heart leaped. Perhaps she was being saved. She prayed at that moment - however selfish it was- that someone was going to help her, to drag her from this nightmare._

_Zero landed right in front of her, and surprised a cry from her mouth as he jumped by. He hardly spared her a glance before nimbly jumping up the slope to her brother, and she heard her brother exclaim "You cretin!"_

_A clanging noise signaled that the gun Lelouch had been holding was knocked out of his hand._

_Nunnaly allowed herself to hope, to hope that perhaps this would end it all, that her brother would pay for the sins of murdering so many people._

_She watched stoically as Zero raised his sword, and Lelouch's face somehow grew calm. Her heart stopped twisting. Here. Here it was, the peace that the world had yearned for. Everything, everyone would be better off with her brother dead. It seemed nearly to be in slow motion when Zero pulled back the sword, and prepared to thrust it into her brother._

_It was then that she realized that no matter what, he had still been her brother, and that she had so many good memories of him, despite the fact that he was such an evil person now. She felt like ice as the sword found its mark and went through her brother's body._

_He seemed suspended there for a moment, and what looked like a weak attempt at a slap touched Zero's mask. He staggered back as the sword was pulled quickly and efficiently from his body._

_He fell to his knees, somehow serenity on his face, along with the unimaginable pain. It was almost comical how he rolled down the slope, and landed beside her. There was trail of blood down to her, and blood was pooling already under him. He was going pale, and she could tell he had already lost a lot of blood, if the stains on his clothes were anything to judge by._

_"Brother?" she asked, almost disbelievingly, her icy body regaining some movement and feeling. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Almost immediately she felt a surge of images and emotions flood into her mind. She saw Lelouch hand the Zero mask to Suzaku, and she understood. "It can't be…" She said, pain creeping into her voice. "Brother… you were… all along…" Pain flooded her. All her hatred disappeared, and she felt only regret and pain. "Brother, I love you!" she cried out, already knowing it was too late. It was too late to take back any of her horrible thought or feelings. It was too late to ask Lelouch for forgiveness for ever doubting him._

_"Yes… I… destroy… worlds, … … … I… create… worlds." His eyes closed slowly as his voice faded, and she watched him go limp. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she didn't know when she had started crying._

_"Brother!" she cried desperately. "No! Open your eyes!" Her voice cracked as it shot through several octaves. "Brother!" She couldn't believe what was happening. "BROTHER!"_

_Her brother was still the same, except he had done it not only for her, but for the entire world._

_"This is unfair." She sobbed. She could hardly see because of all of the tears clouding her vision. "I would have been happy just being with you, big brother." Too soon, her tears had gone, and all she could do was to grasp to her dead brother's body. "I couldn't' bear a future without you, brother..." Her voice somehow went even higher. "I just can't…" And then she leaned over Lelouch's body, mourning, and put her face to her brother's chest as the chants that cheered Zero resounded._

_Her anguished cries rang out as she thought _'It isn't Zero they should be chanting for. It's Lelouch.'_ He had done this for all of them, and none of them would appreciate it. He was dead, and right up until his final moments, she had hated him too._

_When the chaos in the crowds had reached fever pitch, nobody was paying attention to Lelouch's body anymore. The Black Knights were too busy trying to stop people from setting cars on fire and looting. It was during the worst of the chaos that a green haired woman Nunnally had never met before came and gently pried Nunnaly off of Lelouch's body._

_Nunnaly saw the tears on the woman's cheeks, and the blotchiness of her face. She recognized this woman from Lelouch's memories. Nunnaly tried to resist the woman, but she could hardly speak, wracked with sobs as she was. The woman didn't speak, but simply lifted Nunnaly up, away from Lelouch, and then picked up Lelouch gently, as one might a lover._

_It seemed like almost nobody had noticed, except one man who had just been released from the parade float of prisoners. He had given a single nod to the green haired woman before again trying to help calm the mobs of people rejoicing in Lelouch's death._

Nunnaly woke up slowly, like coming up from deep water. She blinked a few times against the morning light, before reaching over and flipping off her alarm clock. She had barely dreamed of what had happened all those weeks ago until last night, and she really tried to avoid thinking about it. She had long since forgiven both her brother and Suzaku, and that was what mattered.

As she sat up in her bed, she wondered whether or not the green haired woman had been Lelouch's lover. The woman had certainly seemed devastated enough by…

Nunnaly shook her head, changing her train of thought. There was a lot to prepare for today.

Nunnaly had just gotten herself dressed with the clothes the maid had put out at the foot of her bed and lowered herself into her wheelchair when a hasty knock came at the door. The sound startled Nunnaly, who jumped so badly she nearly fell out of her chair. She wasn't used to people knocking on her door so early in the morning. She glanced at her alarm clock and rolled her eyes.

Not so early anymore, then. Someone had set her alarm for two hours later than usual. Nunnaly shook her head at it before wheeling herself to her bedroom door and unlocking it. She was more than surprised to see Gino as the person who was knocking. He had been aquitted of any crimes after Lelouch's death, so he still had his status as a Knight of the Round.

Gino had a serious look on his face, which caused Nunnaly to frown. Gino usually only smiled and joked, so if he was being serious, then something serious must have happened.

"There's been a terrorist bombing. Well, bombings. One hit the Forbidden City in the Chinese Federation, and the other one hit Ertan City in the mainland." Gino said gravely. Nunnaly gasped, surprised. This was the first violence that had happened beyond the looting and a few crimes during the riot right after Lelouch's death.

Nunnaly closed her eyes before asking "Had anyone taken responsibility yet? Also, are the cameras already ready for a press release?" She had to make a public statement as soon as possible. Then a horrible thought occurred to her. "Was the empress Tianzi in the city when it was bombed?"

Gino shook his head, and for some reason he had a hint of a smile on his lips at the mention of the Tianzi. "The Tianzi was here in Japan visiting Kagura, Your Majesty."

Nunnaly was surprised, but she brushed it off. As long as the Tianzi was safe, Nunnaly could move on to other, more important things. She began pushing herself towards the press release room, when Zero appeared and began pushing her in a different direction. She was surprised for a moment, but she trusted him, and Gino didn't seem to be surprised at all by Zero's appearance.

Nunnaly was slightly on edge about the fact that she hadn't seen any staff wandering the halls, and was beginning to get suspicious of what was going on. She was just about to ask Suzaku what was going on, when she was wheeled into a dark room. She was scared for a moment, before the lights flipped on.

"SURPRISE!"

Nunnaly jumped nearly as badly as she had when Gino had knocked at her door hardly ten minutes ago, and then a huge smile had broken across her face. Of course! She hadn't been paying attention to the date lately, but today was her sixteenth birthday.

More than a few faces she hadn't seen in while were present at the party. Nunnaly gave Nina a huge hug, Milly tried to crush Nunnaly with her hug, and when Nunnaly saw Kallen, she nearly started crying. She hadn't really known Kallen that well, but she did know that Kallen had been there for her brother during most of Lelouch's time as Zero.

Kallen walked towards Nunnaly, a smile on her face. "This was certainly worth ditching school for." She said mildly, causing both her and Nunnaly to start giggling. Kallen had said it as though she was a wealthy heiress commenting about the weather, and it had cheered Nunnaly away from the darker line of thought she had been heading down.

They reminisced together about the past, and remembered some good times together with Lelouch. Neither of them mentioned any of the bad things, and that was fine with both of them. When Nunnaly had finally been pulled away from talking with Kallen, it was with a much larger smile and a much lighter heart.

(Linebreak)

Lelouch smiled at the look of surprise on C.C.'s face when she saw the cake on the kitchen table of their small apartment, with sixteen candles sticking out of it.

"It's not your birthday. And you're nearly nineteen anyway." She said, as she eyed the cake.

"It's Nunnaly's birthday. And also, in a small way, it was Rollo's birthday. I find myself hating that boy less and less as the pain is dimmed by time. He was a child that had his life destroyed by my father and V.V., so I figure to remember him is just a small thing." Lelouch pulled out two wineglasses, and cut a slice of cake without bothering to light the candles.

C.C. dropped her purse by the couch and sat with him at the little table, where they drank and celebrated being alive, and Lelouch celebrated the fact that his sister was also alive.

Two whole wine bottles were empty before Lelouch stopped drinking. That, and C.C. was kissing him again. He knew he should have some sort of problem about this, but his wine-sodden brain couldn't figure out what was wrong with the picture.

The last thing he remembered was being on the couch with C.C. all over him before he passed out.

When he woke up, he groaned. His tongue felt like a dry sock, and his head was pounding heavily. He was thankful it was Saturday and he didn't have work, because he knew he would have called in sick. He wanted to go back to sleep, but C.C. was on top of him. His eyes flew open, and he inspected them both. He felt relief wash over him as he realized they were both fully clothed, and he sighed as he realized he would probably wake her up when he moved. Then he groaned again and closed his eyes against the light.

He would have postponed it longer, but he had to pee like a racehorse, and he was still wearing his horribly uncomfortable leather pants.. In the end, he slid out from under her and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. He changed, and by the time he got back, C.C. was sitting up and blinking blearily. She only looked tired, and not hungover. Lelouch poured himself a glass of water, and downed it with some asprin, cursing her code that apparently prevented her from being hungover.

Not that it had stopped her from getting drunker than a fish.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, they got both drunk as hell. And yes, they _didn't_ screw each other. If you don't like how slowly I'm taking it... not much you can do. Just keep in mind that every successive chapter of this fic is longer.**

**Suzaku's little bit of angst in the last chapter was a taste of the stuff that him and Nunnaly will be dealing with in future chapters. They were in a honeymoon stage of being still alive, but the survivor's guilt is about to kick in. Can't ignore the ghosts of one's past very easily when they are constantly jumping out to spook you. **

**I have seen Nunnaly's name spelled five different ways. I know the official spelling is Nunnally, but I didn't know that when I started writing this fic, so I'm just going to keep it consistant. Also, I'm dying of how many minor characters appear at Viletta's wedding. No joke. I'm going by the wedding picture, and even though I've identified everyone, it's a huge amount. I don't even know if I'll be able to get to every one. The wedding will probably take place over two or more chapters for the sake of my sanity.**

**Posted: 8/26/11 16:13 PST  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and C.C. want to keep it that way. Nunnaly has trouble coping with being the Empress, and Suzaku is torn between helping her and blaming himself for even wanting to be happy.  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: D: T&B is over. You should still watch it, but it's complete. For now! A sequel is coming eventually! Also owned by Sunrise is Code Geass.  
**

**Authour's Note:** **Hey. whassup? Life's been hectic on this end, but guilt has triggered an update! It's shorter than I wanted, but I don't care enough today. I finished it and it came out a full 1k longer than it would have been if I'd posted it immediately. Please excuse misspellings and word misuse. I haven't got a BETA yet, and I don't care enough to check this chapter myself right now.  
**

* * *

Lelouch didn't avoid C.C. anymore after that night. There had been a few days after their first kiss he had tried to, but he gave up quickly. He didn't try to make sense of what was going on in C.C.'s mind, he just went with it.

Which wasn't to say he hadn't analyzed and overanalyzed what had happened again and again, but he had decided to just go with it. Besides that, he had been dealing with some more… interesting problems… at work. He had been discovered by a large group of men that were intent on trying to get him out on a date. Their favorite place to hit on him was at the makeup desk that he worked at.

He had recently gotten C.C.'s help to get his purple contacts replaced with blue ones, and now that he had blue eyes every guy and girl in the store tried to hit on him. He knew he had the bishounen good looks going for him already, but somehow changing his eye colour had suddenly brought suitors out of the woodworks.

He was trying to politely fight off a large buff blonde man who liked him a lot, when his phone alarm started going off. He pulled it out, desperate to escape, and cursed when he realized what it was for. According to the alarm, he had thirty minutes to get to the Viceroy's Palace where Viletta was holding her wedding. He turned on his charm, and smiled up at the man.

"Hey big boy. I have to get to a wedding, so I can do someone's makeup. I'll catch you later." And, before the man could respond he slipped away, yelling at one of his coworkers over his shoulder that he was going to be late for a job he had. Julie had already known about the wedding, so she just smiled, yelled an okay after him, and asked the disappointed blonde man if there was anything she could help him with. Lelouch only hoped his act was convincing. He really didn't know how to act gay besides the limited bit he saw on television… So he was basically trying to be a walking stereotype.

Lelouch ran, hardly noticing that physical exercise was beginning to come easier to him. He barely made it onto the monorail before the doors closed, and he sat heavily on a bench. The monorail wasn't crowded at that time of day, so he sat catching his breath while he got closer to the palace. It wasn't until he was nearly there that it crossed his mind that he might see Nunnaly there. He clenched his hand convulsively, and got off at the next stop to purchase some fingerless gloves. He was getting too wrapped up in himself for his own good. It was going to be dangerous to him if he didn't start getting his act together, especially so close to the palace.

He got to the preparations for the wedding on time, but only because he ran from the instant he had gotten the gloves until he had gotten back to the station. He had only ended up losing five minutes, but had to ensure that Nunnaly wouldn't be able to properly feel his hands.

Lelouch had not really had to ask for directions except for where the preparations were, but he did anyway. He didn't want to risk anyone noticing that he knew the halls of the palace a little too well. Viletta welcomed him with a relieved smile on her face.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Trenton." She said with a huge smile. Since his cover had been blown on his old name he had taken a new fake name. Lelouch scoffed, and gave her a hard look.

"Hun, do you think I could _ever_ miss your wedding?" he asked, his hand on his hip. Then he broke out into a huge smile and hugged her before she could take his joke the wrong way.

He had gotten a lot of practice at his act. He had to, to avoid recognition. He was very wary of whether or not Nunnaly would be there though, and he was scared she would recognize him simply by his voice. In fact, he knew she would.

He was nearly overjoyed when he discovered that Nunnaly wasn't going to be at the wedding. Well, not overjoyed as much as he was relieved. He would have liked to see his sister and Suzaku, but he was already risking too much by being as close to Viletta as he was.

Viletta was dressed in a traditional kimono, and Lelouch happily did her makeup and chatted away with her in his most effeminately gay voice possible, making sure to almost overplay his gayness. He had to really sell it to make it through the day. He had just finished putting the finishing touches on her face when Milly walked into the dressing room in full Festival mode just for the wedding.

Lelouch stepped back, pretending not to notice the girl had entered, and handed Viletta a mirror.

"Oh!" she gasped as she looked. "It's even better than it was at the store!"

Lelouch laughed. "Hun, I practiced a LOT to get that right, so it better be better!" Then he turned to Milly with a smile. "And who might this lovely lady be?" he said happily. Obviously he wasn't supposed to be able to recognize her… unless… Then he pause, and let his eyes get wide. Milly only smiled.

"You! You're that darling reporter!" he said, and spread his arms wide for a hug which she graciously accepted. After that, he held her shoulders at arm's length and looked her up and down before saying "I want to do YOUR wedding makeup too!"

Milly laughed. "Thanks, but I'm not planning on getting married any time soon." She glanced at him and then back to Viletta before she froze, and turned her eyes back to him. He pretended not to notice, but in reality he was holding his breath. He had just began to walk towards the door (with a certain sway in his hips) to get ready for the Brittanian part of the wedding when he hear her call to him. He turned, and smiled a hug smile, seeing the hesitation on Milly's face.

"Never mind…" she trailed off. "You just reminded me of… an old friend." She trailed off lamely.

"He must have been a hottie!" Lelouch said happily before going back to what he was doing.

Within the hour the pictures were complete. Oghi had decided on only having pictures taken for the wedding in the Japanese style before the wedding itself, which was completely brittanian.

Lelouch walked around in his best suit, which was a powder blue, for the occasion. He made sure Ohgi was well out of the way before dragging Viletta to get her Brittanian style makeup and wedding dress.

Ohgi had wanted pictured of the two of them in traditional clothing, but he knew Viletta wanted a Brittanian style wedding, so that was the type of ceremony that they were going to have.

* * *

The party the previous day had been nice, even if Nunnaly was a little upset that Gino had told her there had been terrorist bombings just to get her to the main hall of the palace. She sighed, and reread the letter she had just gotten. Blinking, she realized she must not have actually read it the first time, because it was an invitation for her to visit one of her family members in Brittania. She sighed, and decided to accept the request. She needed to get back to the mainland to sort some things out anyway.

Slowly, she wheeled her chair backwards and angled it towards the door, wondering what to say to the people that were already there. A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie and she looked up expectantly. It was early evening, so she knew who it probably was, and didn't bother to answer.

A black masked and cloaked figure opened the door and strode in, keeping his posture straight and tall, and giving nothing away about the man behind the mask. After the door was closed the posture relaxed, and he sighed heavily.

"It's been a long day." Suzaku muttered wearily as he pulled off his mask. Nunnaly smiled at him.

Deciding she had better tell him sooner rather than later, she gathered up her courage. "I'm planning on going back to the mainland for a few weeks. There's a lot that needs straightened out there, and I'm going to need your help."

The weary man nodded as he sat down on a chair in the room. "I figured we'd be going soon. Who else are you bringing?"

Nunnaly thought for a moment before replying. "I think just me and you should be enough. We're not going to be gone very long, and part of the point of going to the mainland is to depend on some of the people there and determine who's trustworthy and who needs fired. I think I can leave that to you, right?" she said teasingly.

Since Suzaku was constantly in a mask he could change his appearance and infiltrate easily, as long as he had some help with changing some of his more notable features. He had recently dyed his hair red just for that purpose, and owned a couple pairs of oddly coloured contacts. She had a little more trouble trying to hide is more Asiatic features, but settled for a pair of glasses and some eye glue that made him look half Brittanian.

He just smiled at her from across the room as they relaxed a bit. As he sat relaxing, something crossed through his mind that hadn't before. Nunnaly was old enough to marry.

Suzaku stopped breathing and began to ferociously beat himself up mentally for even thinking about the possibility. She could do a lot better than, him and he knew it. Heck, he was supposed to be dead. He was sure that Lelouch would have killed him for even thinking of the possibility. Lelouch had only been dead months and Suzaku was already thinking of marrying his sister? ... Not that he'd been thinking that way. He knew though that she had to get married anyway because she was the empress, but for some reason his heart felt like it was being stabbed when he tried to imagine some random man marrying her.

Suzaku sat silently, forgetting about everything around him, and continuing to berate himself when he heard Nunnaly speak again. He looked up, only catching the end of what she had said.

"…getting married?"

Suzaku choked, and noticed the look on Nunnaly's face. It was of intense concentration and Suzaku got locked into her gaze. "Wh-what?" he asked weakly. He hadn't heard the whole thing, so he quickly told himself she was talking about something else.

"Have you heard Villetta Nu and Ohgi Kaname are getting married?" she asked again, her face still intense. Suzaku relaxed.

"No, I hadn't. That's good for them though. I don't know if I've met them, but I've heard a lot about those two. Well, actually, I've met Ohgi. I don't think I've met Viletta though." Inside he was trying to slow down his heart rate.

"I'm old enough to get married now, since I'm a member of the royal family."

Nunnaly had said this so quietly that Suzaku had been sure for a moment that he was hearing things. His breath hitched again, and he continued to look at her.

"Suzaku, I think I want to marry you." She said, this time in a voice loud enough to hear. It was at that moment that Suzaku was sure he was hallucinating.

"Wh-wh… " he blinked spastically, and seemed at a loss for words. He couldn't even for a cogerent response for a moment, and just as he had finally gotten a response together she spoke again.

"If I had know a few months ago that I would want to get married as soon as I was old enough I would have laughed at myself, but now… I think it makes sense. I need an heir. Otherwise it's going to be chaos when the time for succession comes. Not only that, but as Empress I'm required to be married within a year of coronation if I'm old enough, or sooner if I need to. I could have gotten married at 15 even, since I'm Empress now. A year is approaching faster than I'd like to admit. I know that you will never make a bid for the crown, you'll never ask for more power, and I know where your loyalties lie." She continued to stare him in the eye so he knew she had meant every word.

"And… I love you. I may be young, but I know this is a fact."

Suzaku was shocked still. She had taken all of his objections and nicely trounced them, except one.

"I love you too, but… I'm dead. I don't exist anymore. You can't marry a dead person, Nuns. We've only been together for a few months, and…it's not like you can marry Zero." He tried to joke. Her eyes hadn't left his, and they were just as serious. He wasn't sure where this serious and very practical Nunnaly had suddenly appeared from.

"Can't I?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh~! Does anyone know where this is heading? Cyber cookie to the person who guesses right~! Well, actually it's kind of obvious, so I'll say, what's coming beyond the obvious? PLOT! Lots of PLOT! I see this fic ending in another 10 to 15 chapters, before getting pulled into a sequel... if I actually care enough to write a sequel. Or in 20 to 30 chapters if I decide to do something mean. :) No guarantees on anything though.**

**Posted: 10/08/11 12:15 MST**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Not Yet**

**Summary: Lelouch's 'death' was only the beginning. He's not dead yet, and he and C.C. want to keep it that way. Nunnaly has trouble coping with being the Empress, and Suzaku is torn between helping her and hating himself for wanting to be happy.  
**

**Rating: T (And staying that way)  
**

**Disclaimer:** **You know, Code Geass was perfect. If I had made it, it wouldn't have been. Trufax.**

**Authour's Note: This chapter actually kind of wedges itself in an odd grey area before the whole Viletta wedding thing and the next plot bit coming up. Poor planning on my part to blame, but that's okay. Hope you guys like this chapter, because I had a blast writing it. Heck, it practically wrote itself. I was just a slave to the story, man. Next chapter: finally gonna see the rest of the wedding.** **Or part of it. I'm probably going to make that last a bit longer, just because there's so much subtext to write. D:**

* * *

Suzaku quickly escaped at those words, not even bothering to speak to her. He simply jammed his mask on and left. His brain wasn't even trying to process what had just happened, and the second he was back in his room, her angrily punched a wall. Ignoring the pain, he quickly stripped and stood in his boxers, because the weight of the costume was becoming too much to bear. When he finally had a moment to think, frustration and confusion took over his mind.

Had Lelouch wanted this? He couldn't possibly have, and yet… If Suzaku had truly been following Lelouch's orders, the spirit of his wish, then he wouldn't ever have let Nunnaly kiss him. He brought one of his hands up to his lips, and then to his forehead, rubbing it tiredly. It wasn't as late as he normally got back to his room, so he wasn't tired at all. Not that he probably would have been able to sleep with her words running through his mind. He had encouraged... _that_, and he only blamed himself.

A small part of him was happy, was overjoyed at the idea of marrying her. The greater part of his mind rebelled though, and he got angrier and angrier with himself. This was _Nunnaly _he was thinking about. The little girl he and Lelouch had carried through war-torn Japan, the blind girl that Lelouch Lamperouge had taken care of and sheltered for years. Yet only a few months of the real world and she was turning out to be as witty, realistic, intelligent, and determined as her brother had been. Suzaku wondered for a moment what she would have been like if she had grown up normally, but banished the idea from his mind. He knew she would have surpassed her brother.

It was likely enough she would still surpass her brother now that he was gone.

Suzaku didn't even pretend that he would be able to get to sleep without help, so he swallowed some sleeping pills in his bathroom and collapsed onto his bed. He was stuck in a sneaky hate spiral and he hated it.

(Linebreak)

Nunnaly watched as Suzaku got up and left without a word, a small smile on her lips. She had known he would probably react like that. She had known him too long not to. He was still very much the same as he had been back when she had been young, blind, and brand new to Japan, and she knew that sometimes that was how he thought of her. Sure, he knew better, but he had known the blink, helpless Nunnaly long before he had know the Empress Nunnaly.

She was a little sad she hadn't gotten her kiss, but she had more pressing things to worry about. Like how to marry a nonexistent person. He had practically dared her when he had said she couldn't do it, and she smiled to herself thinking about it.

She could see in his eyes that it was something he wanted, but that he had already resigned himself to its impossibility. At fist she had thought it was because she was so young, but then, she was old enough to marry legally as a member of the royal family, and doubly so as the Empress. If she had been crowned at age twelve the edict to marry within a year would have still applied. Then she had worried that it had to do with her brother, but knew that wasn't right either. Lelouch would never have tried to deny her happiness. So it left only one reason that he was resigned to a wedding's impossibility.

He wanted to make himself miserable.

Of course, it seemed really silly to Nunnaly that anyone would want to make themselves miserable on purpose. She understood Zero Requiem, and understood the spitir behind what had transpired, and could practically see Lelouch's eyes shouting '_This will only make you miserable as long as you let it! Let yourself find happiness!_' Suzaku was Lelouch's best friend, and Nunnaly knew that Lelouch would never try and inflict a lifelong punishment on someone he loved; he would give them an out.

Of course Suzaku didn't notice. He was too busy wishing for atonement to some long ago crime.

Nunnaly pulled a cell phone from her wheelchair and dialed Kallen. It was still early enough the girl would probably answer. Kallen had given her the number during the party, but since Nunnaly didn't actually know her number yet she hadn't given it to Kallen. She made a mental note to memorize her cell phone number.

"Hello?" Kallen's voice was questioning. Not many people had access to that cell phone, and the caller ID was one she didn't recognize.

"Kallen!" Nunnaly said happily. "Can you come over for a little bit? I need to talk with someone, and you were the first person I thought of…" she trailed off. It was a little depressing that she only had two people she could talk to, and one had just stormed out the door. The other was a former terrorist and a member of the Black Knights.

Kallen nearly dropped the phone when she realized who it was. "Nunnaly! Yeah! I'll be right over." She hung up, throwing on some clean clothes and grabbing the key to her motorcycle as she ran out the door, waving at her mom as she passed.

Her mother smiled and waved as the teenager bolted. Kallen was happy that her mom had finally recovered. Lelouch's death had been good for her in that way. As soon as Kallen has said he was dead her comatose mother the woman had opened her eyes. Of course Kallen always pretended to not know who Zero was when she was around school listening to idle speculation. She often even contributed outrageous and ridiculous ideas to the identity of the masked man.

Kallen broke the speed limit getting to the palace, not that any policeman would stop her. If her face wasn't recognizable enough, then the plates of her motorcycle with the imperial tag certainly were, and by the time she had pulled into the Palace parking building only ten minutes had passed. She walked calmly from the parking garage, not wanting to be out of breath when she reached the empress. During the short drive her mind had been on not hitting anyone and keeping control of the speeding vehicle, but now that she was off it her mind was running nearly as fast as the motorcycle had been.

The _empress_ had just called her. Just to _talk_. And yet, Kallen had two images of the monarch in her head. There was soft, sweet Nunnaly from Ashford, and strong, sure Nunnaly the Empress. At the birthday party, Kallen had spoken to Nunnaly for hours, learning that the girl's wit was nearly on par with her dead brother's

It had taken Kallen by surprise to learn some of the things that she had about the girl. Nunnaly had confided her fears about her brother, inadequacies as a monarch, and other stuff that Kallen hadn't expected. Because of it, Kallen had always seen Nunnaly as another human being, just given a lot more responsibility and respect. Kallen's thoughts took her all the way to the middle of the palace, where Nunnaly's maid found her and brought her to Nunnaly's room.

Nunnaly sat inside near her desk, a small smile on her face, and Kallen wondered for the hundredth time what she wanted to talk about. After the door was closed, Nunnaly told her to lock it. Confused, she did.

"Do you know who Zero is?"

Kallen flinched. She had considered that that was one of the things Nunnaly might want to talk about, though she had hoped that it had been something else. She couldn't betray his secret though.

"Nope."

Nunnaly gave her a look, and just shook her head. "I shouldn't have even bothered asking. You know. Don't worry, though. I know too. He's part of the reason I wanted to talk to someone. Suzaku…" Nunnaly trailed off. Kallen was caught off guard by how calm the Empress was about it.

"What about him?" she asked. "Is he alright?"

Nunnaly smiled and Kallen realized if Nunnaly hadn't known who he was before then she certainly knew now. "Yes… Well, maybe not. He's mad at me a little bit right now. Have you heard of the law mandating that an emperor or empress be married within a year of coronation?"

Kallen's eyes got big. "You have to _marry_ someone? You're only sixteen!"

Nunnaly laughed a little bit at the look on Kallen's face. "Yes. I also know who I want to marry, but I have a problem. He's supposed to be dead."

If Kallen's eye were big before then they were massive now. "S-Suzaku? You want to marry him?"

"Calm down. Yes, I do. I'll told you what I told him."

After she told Kallen all the reasons, Kallen sat down heavily. "Well, that's easy, I think. As long as you have the certificate, two witnesses and a judge, you could do it at any time. Just make up a name for him. Like, "Zero Justice" or something, and get the right witnesses. You could act as judge yourself since any kind or queen can marry two people if need be, so all you'd need is another witness."

"It's really that simple?" Nunnaly had imagined that the big white dress and the huge fanfare were mandatory. She hadn't been looking forward to the dress getting caught in her wheelchair.

Kallen nodded, still trying to process everything that she had just learned. "A legal wedding is simple. Everything else is just tradition."

Nunnaly pushed herself from her wheelchair into a standing position, shocking Kallen. Nunnaly had been practicing standing whenever she had free time, although she didn't dare try to take a step without someone there to catch her. All Kallen knew is that the wheelchair bound little girl was standing, and happened to even be slightly taller than Kallen, which she hadn't expected. "Kallen, will you be a witness to my and Suzaku's marriage?" she asked with complete seriousness.

For a moment, Kallen hesitated. Nunnaly truly wanted it though, and she even stood when asking, which Kallen sensed was symbolic. Even if Kallen refused to witness it, it was going to happen. Nunnaly wanted to stand on her own two feet, without having to rely on others. Kallen nodded, not trusting her voice. Nunnaly sat back down slowly, her face lit up by a bright smile.

"Now all I need to do is convince him."

Kallen gaped. She had thought she had known Nunnaly before, but this was completely new. She reminded her of Milly in a lot of ways, but she was more her own person. "He doesn't know yet?" This Nunnaly was nowhere near the Nunnaly Kallen had known at Ashford. This Nunnaly had done a lot of growing up. This Nunnaly was determined and headstrong in a way that Kallen wouldn't have ever suspercted her of being only a year and a half ago.

"Oh, he knows I want to, he just doesn't think it's possible. He's too busy trying to make himself miserable sometimes to open his eyes and see what's in front of him. My life didn't end when Lelouch died, even though I wanted it to. It won't end when I marry him, and _his_ certainly won't end if he lets himself be a little bit happy." She wore a different smile now. It was more secretive, sly. "I know he likes kissing me."

Kallen's image of the girl had already been shattered into pieces, so she didn't even bother to be shocked at that new revelation. It was just one more thing to add to a new image of the girl.

"It's a little late tonight. Would you mind sleeping over, Kallen? I've never had a sleepover before." And Nunnaly giggled. "We could tell secrets and paint each other's nails!"

"I don't have any clothes with me…" she said uncertainly.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got some clothes that will fit you. They used to belong to my sister. I'm not quite big enough for them yet, but actually I probably never will be."

(Linebreak)

Against his better judgement, he went to Nunnaly's room the next night at the usual time. He knocked and entered, and stopped dead when he saw that both Kallen and Schneizel were in the room as well as Nunnaly, who was holding a piece of paper. Kallen smiled at him and waved him over, where Schneizel was signing the paper and smiling slightly. He left right after, and left Zero staring after him blankly. Once he was gone, Kallen went and locked the door, before clapping Suzaku on the shoulder.

"Hey, Suzaku, we got something here for ya to sign." She said easily. He sighed and took off his helmet.

"What are you guys planning?" Both Nunnaly and Kallen had mischievous glints in their eyes.

Nunnaly spoke up first. "You pretty much dared me to find a way to marry you. Well, I've found it. Kallen got the paper, and is the other witness. All you have to do is sign on the line, and we'll be officially married."

Suzaku was gobsmacked. He had spent all night berating himself for wanting to marry her, and had completely forgotten that she might pull something like that. He wondered what Lelouch would say if he was there, and knew instantly.

"Will this make you happy?" he said seriously. Nunnaly's happiness was important above everything else.

"You already know it will. _My_ question is will it make **you** happy?" she said seriously. She saw his answer in his eyes as he walked toward her, and quickly put the paper in front of her face. "You have to sign before you can kiss the bride, Suzaku." She teased. He sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes before bending over and signing. After he did Kallen took it, signed it and began to leave.

"I hear you guys are headed to Brittania. Have a good honeymoon. Be discreet. I'm going to get this processed at the main office in a way that will make it so people don't notice the Empress just got hitched. If they go look it up they'll find it, but that probably won't happen." She said over her shoulder as she unlocked the door and walked out.

Her words seemed to hit Suzaku like a ton of bricks, and he felt himself getting light headed. He glanced at Nunnaly, trying to process what just happened. He knew it couldn't have been that fast. Not that simple. Something that important and momentous was shouted from mountaintops for weeks beforehand, and yet…

He had just gotten himself married. To Nunnaly. To the empress. She was looking at him concernedly as he tried to sort out his brain. We wondered how and why he had just agreed to that. Nunnaly had only mentioned it the previous day, and all of the sudden she had made it happen. He had to wonder if more of the things she did during her reign would be like that. All it took from her was a decision, and suddenly mountains moved of their own accord. It was like the world moved in tandem with her, and existed only to bow to her will or work for her sake.

Her own brother had destroyed and recreated the world just for her.

As Suzaku was wrapped up in his mind Nunnaly was getting impatient, and stood. Her eyes held a fiery glint and she took one step, two steps, three steps towards him. He was pulled back into the real world so fast it felt like he got whiplash when he felt a pair of soft lips against his, and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. After that, he didn't really do much more thinking.

If the world angled itself to making Nunnaly happy, making her Empress, who was he to argue?

* * *

**A/N: :D Do you hate me? No? Well, hate is counter-productive to most things, so I wouldn't recommend it. How many people saw them getting hitched a chapter later? XD I'm trying to develop Nunnaly's character the way I think she would have been if she hadn't been blind and lame. Plus, now she effectively one of the most powerful women on earth, and she knows it. She's not going to take no for an answer if she sees it at the right thing to do. Heck, she used the F.L.E.I.A. and knew exactly what she was doing. That was only a start for her. She's on her way to interesting things, and a lot of trouble. Well, both her and her new hubby. **

** As some people say, sh17 is about to get real. Gotta get past all the happy weddings and then we can angst, cry, and drama our way through until chapter 20~! Yay! Jk! Maybe!**

**Posted: 10/11/11 11:06MST  
**


End file.
